Pathways
by mycrazylife
Summary: A collection of oneshots involving minormajor characters in A:TLA. Includes a random assortment of situations from the everyday to the insane and the romantic, with happy to dramatic conclusions. [COMPLETE]
1. Girly

"**Girly"**

For #1: Wildflowers

---

It wasn't surprising that Sokka managed to pull off wounded animal so perfectly that even Aang and Katara started feeling sorry for him. He _is_ the hunter of the group. So, no big surprise that he could pull off the big, innocent eyes _with_ the look of complete helplessness. He even added a trembling lip and a sniffle. He looked so sad.

Unfortunately for him Toph is blind.

What's even _more_ unsurprising is to see Sokka buried up to his shoulders in a flower field at the mercy of a four foot tall blind earth bender that could crush him with a tap of her heel.

"_What _did you say, _ponytail?"_ said earth bender grinded out.

Sokka helplessly gulped. A quick look to the sidelines told him that he was all alone on this one. "Um…I said...you're looking…very…pretty today?"

"No, you didn't," Toph stated plainly. She kicked at the ground and delighted to hear a high pitched squeal as her bending hit the mark. "If I remember correctly, you said 'Toph, you're a girl. Shouldn't you be girly and pick yourself some wildflowers or something.' "

Sokka winced and in a squeaky voice declared, "Maybe I said something like that."

"Well," Toph snorted. "Let me show you 'girly.' "

The earth bender swiped her hand down and picked a wildflower from its place. In one fluid motion, she brought it up to her mouth and bit the flower straight off the stem.

Spitting it out at a stunned Sokka, she laughed. "How's _that_ for girly?"

---

Well, how do you like it? It's a part of a list of prompts I found. I have a feeling Toph is the kind of girl who would do something like that. Drop a few lines please, their greatly appreciated.

**-mycrazylife**


	2. In, Out, Again

**In, out, again.  
**For #2: Sunrise

--

Breathe in, breathe out. Begin again.

It was the same thing most mornings. Well, the mornings Aang could get away. He'd get up before the sun broke over the eastern sky. He'd find himself a comfortable spot, and just breathe.

Aang would concentrate on the flow of energy. He could sense how it grew stronger as the sun rose. There was power, energy, and something there. Some raw, untamed _thing_ rising with the sun.

Sometimes, he'd lose a little control and a jet of fire would dance from his fingertips. He couldn't help but feel exhilarated when it happened. Some part of him would leap and he'd feel like he was coming home. He knew it must've been Roku, or some other fire bender in his line. He loved it when it happened. It made him feel more whole, like everything was falling into place.

Still, he tried to keep control. He didn't want what happened before to ever happen again. So he'd breathe. He'd meditate in the flows until steam poured from his nostrils. He swore to keep control, and fought the impatience he naturally felt. And until he could control it, completely control it, it would always be the same:

Breath in, breathe out. Begin again.

--

Well, I'd like a little feedback please. I'm trying to sharpen my writing, and I hope that these prompt exercises work. I have 120 planned out, but I don't know how many I'll be able to post. Depends on whether you guys like them or not :D


	3. A Friendly Ear

**A Friendly Ear**

For #3: Full Moon

--

"The moon is lovely tonight, don't you think?" Iroh's voice broke the silence of the night. A dark figure sitting atop Appa nodded. "It is better not to keep your emotions so bottled up."

The figure slid off the bison's tail and sighed. Sokka ran a hand through hair that usually sported a wolf tail. "I know, but who wants to hear about other's problems?"

Iroh laughed and slumped to a sitting position against the bison's large, fluffy tail. "An old man who cannot sleep would be a perfect person to help you." He patted the ground next to him, and smiled. "The least I could do is offer a friendly ear."

Sokka sighed again and plopped down by the old general. Minutes passed on in silence. The water tribe warrior and the fire nation fugitive stared at the full moon. A twig snapped as a squirrel ran across the forest ground. The soft sounds of Appa's breathing added to nature's attempt at calming Sokka's nerves.

"Do you think she's happy?" he asked softly. Iroh hummed a little and patted the boy's shoulder.

"I think she's having a blast. But she'll be happier if you'd move on and stop worrying so much." He offered a small smile before adding, "Besides, Lu Ten is with her. He is a good boy, and he will take care of her. He always liked the moon."

Sokka shifted his gaze to a leaf by his hand. "How did he go?"

A lone tear fell from the old general's eye before he wiped it away. "That is a story for another time." Iroh pulled himself up, smiling. "A time where tea is involved."

--

I just get this feeling that Sokka and Iroh would get along pretty well. Both love food and are somewhat similar. I could definitely see Sokka growing up to be like Iroh more so than Zuko would. All I'll say about the next story is two words: cabbage merchant.

Drop a line!

**-mycrazylife**


	4. Children of the Cabbage

**Children of the Cabbage**

For#4: Starless

--

The gates of the city appeared in the distance. They seemed to smile upon the man pushing his cart in the hot sun. They welcomed him, and he could almost hear their gate-ish voices whispering to him, begging him for cabbages.

The merchant grinned.

He had traveled throughout the whole of the Earth Kingdom. Not in a single city had he found a safe place for his "children." Every city was filled with unruly children wishing to play a prank, drunken men who—at the wee hours of the morning—can't walk worth a copper piece, and the bane of the merchant's existence: the avatar.

Every where in the Earth Kingdom he was praised. "He's returned! He'll save us!" they all cry. So many love the kid, or are just happy to have a new star to idolize. The avatar is looked upon every where within the Earth Kingdom with high regards.

The merchant hates him.

In the merchant's eyes, the avatar is nothing but another unruly kid looking to trample on his precious cabbages. The little friends he brings along don't help either. _So many footprints. So much destruction._ He shivered at the thought.

Well, no more! The merchant had decided. If the Earth Kingdom condones such behavior from the avatar, then he would go to the one place where the avatar was not welcome. He would go sell in the Fire Nation. One step there and the avatar would be locked away forever.

The merchant laughed maliciously.

Wheeling his cart of cabbages into the Fire Nation city, he smiled in triumph. They were safe. His little cabbages were finally safe from the avatar and his air bending of destruction. He was safe in the city. A tear fell from his eye as he looked up to the heavens. Silently thanking whoever led him to this revelation, he pushed the cart to its new home.

_There are no big "stars" in this city! None that would pester a simple cabbage merchant._He thought with glee. Turning his "children" into a safe alleyway he began to call out to passersby. He weaved such eloquent words ensnaring people to buy his merchandise; to give his children a home. "Cabbages! Get your cabbages!" was his cry.

So wrapped up in his euphoria, he failed to notice a group of young fire benders passing behind him. Young fire benders who, naturally, bend fire are always looking for new things to set aflame. Cabbages burn.

The merchant sniffed the air.

Turning around, he barely caught the ends of their shirts before they'd made it out of reach. He would have gone after them, had the sight before him not been so horrifying. In the one place he thought his babies would be safe from all harm, they weren't. Slowly the flames rose as they licked each leaf, burning a strange scent into the air with it. Charred remains of what were once glorious heads fell off the edge of the cart.

The cabbage merchant wept. And wept.

--

The ending is a little fudged in my opinion, but it's not bad. It is passable my teacher would say. For **_MormonMaiden_** who requested one on the cabbage man. The starless theme may be a stretch, but I hope it's not impossible to get. I was trying to "open my mind to the possibilities."

**-mycrazylife**


	5. Burn in Circles

**Burn in Circles**

For #5: leaves

--

Wails of terror twisted their way up the hall. Blood caked eyes cracked open in fear. The pungent stink of burnt flesh still crawled its way through the windows, the floorboards, the cracks under the door. It wasn't the first time she had smelt it, and she only hoped it would be the last. The flowers on the table beside her did nothing for it, despite the healer's best efforts. Not to say she didn't appreciate the gesture.

Suki lifted her uninjured arm to wipe the dried blood off her eyes. She felt her forehead and was relieved to find the wound had stopped bleeding through the bandages. Her makeup and warrior's dress were long gone. Traded, they were, for the white robe of a patient and salve to heal the burns.

Another wail sounded from down the hall. From the whispers of nurses passing by, another man was suffering amputation. Both legs this time. Sounds almost as if the fire did half the work for the surgeons. Burnt his legs to a crisp; blood wouldn't even flow through them correctly. Unfortunately, the feeling hadn't entirely left them.

The man would scream all night. He'd curse the Fire Nation, curse the war. He'd curse the old fire bender that cauterized his wound so he wouldn't bleed to death. He'd curse the young girl who would sit by his bed the whole night to see that he didn't die, just because she was born in the Fire Nation. He'd scream for his leg, for his honor. For the child he was forced to kill because it is "war" and he'd just grow up to be a killer like the rest.

The girl would cry with him. And Suki, in her bed three doors down, would cry, too.

Turning her head to peer out the window, she watched the fallen leaves dance in the wind. In her mind's eye, she could see them all burning. She watched again as her friends and comrades melted under the flames of a psychotic army. She saw their faces fleeting for a moment, before they burnt up like parchment. Her mind forced her to see the avatar, the world's only hope, beaten and burnt until his blood poured out boiling.

It was autumn, and the leaves fell in burning circles behind her eyes.

--

A darker path, but still a path. Suki after the war in a mansion of sorts that had been turned into a hospital. While pondering over fire benders today, I came to the conclusion that they should be able to cauterize wounds with ease. But that may just be me. Drop a line, although I know this one is weird.

**-mycrazylife**


	6. Defiance

_**Because I have seemed to have forgotten to put it on my earlier pieces: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or anything associated with the show, characters, producers, nickelodeon, etc. This goes for all the rest of the chapters as well. Please Enjoy! **_

**Defiance **

For #6: Storms

--

The sky cracked and hissed as lightning shot through darkness. Seconds later a clap of thunder roared across the ocean. A lone ship stood out in the middle of the mess, refusing to let elements win.

"Princess, please I beg of you, let us find shelter closer to land. It is dangerous out on this waters during storms," the ship's captain called to the lone figure aboard the deck. The figure tossed back a length of hair and turned. Cold, golden eyes stared into the captain's, wishing death should he speak another word.

"I have surrendered enough for this lifetime. We will stay on our course! If you have a problem with it, then I'd be glad to remove you from your sufferings, Captain," a cold voice answered.

The captain bowed and made his way back inside. Azula turned back to watch the lightning. Another peal of thunder and the sky seemed to burst. Still, the exiled princess stood out in the rain. It had barely been a year since her father's death and her brother's return to the throne. She would never understand why her brother let her live with this fate. She would have much rather taken death. No matter how painful it might have been.

Then again, maybe that's why he let her live. In Azula's book exile is a fate worse than death.

Still, she refused to take her own life. A princess doesn't do such things, she would say. But her heart told her that it was Zuko that kept her from suicide. If she killed herself in exile, then her brother finally won. Still…

The ex-princess smiled as she turned back towards the main of the ship. Beginning a slow ascent to the highest point on the boat, she began to hum. It was a silly little tune that her uncle had sung to her when she was a girl. Something about a soldier boy and leaves. Lightning danced all around her, but she took no notice. She continued to climb, and continued to hum.

When she reached her destination, her smile cracked into a wide grin as she gripped the tall metal pole. Defiance was written in her eyes and hatred in her heart. She was a princess of the Fire Nation. She was the only child—worth anything if you asked her—of the Great Fire Lord Ozai.

She was Azula, and she never let her brother win.

--

Yeah…weird.

First off, I want to thank **MormonMaiden, IceFire9, **and **Ultra-Geek** for being the only ones to review my story so far. A special thanks to **MormonMaiden** for reviewing every single chapter! Thanks to anyone who reads without reviewing, I like ya'll but it'd be nice if you reviewed! Lol!

In other news, I have up to Chapter 10 written, with 18 prompts used so far. Chapter 9 is special. I feel froggy today, so I'm posting two chapters. Thanks for the reviews and reads! And **_PLEASE FEED THE AUTHOR_**! I need to be loved too.

**-mycrazylife**


	7. Siren Song

**Siren Song**

For #7: The sea.

--

There was a crash.

…

She didn't know how long she had been standing there. Time just seemed to stop as she listened. The waves would crash against the rocks, foam up the beach, and descend back again for another wave. Gulls would call off in the distance, mingling with the songs of other sea birds and the sea itself.

…

There was a cry.

…

Time seemed like a far off illusion on the beach. While she was aware of it passing, it just seemed so far away. She felt herself slipping with the tides. The water pooled around her feet, tickling her toes until it fell back again. It was teasing her, just like time. It tempted her to slip away. It begged her to step in and fall away. To wade in the tides, to crash and cry until there was silence and acceptance. Until time itself stopped for her.

…

There was no way Toph was getting in the water.

--

Without a doubt my favorite out of all written so far. I hope I got the emotions write, but I think I may have left it feeling too poetic, and not in the good way. Thanks for the reviews! I hope you got swept away. Drop a line!

**-mycrazylife**


	8. Feelings

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE:** for set 2 of the list (feelings) I'm just making one single chapter. I'm experimenting with something, to see how well I can write with even more boundaries than I already have. I'm writing every prompt in this set with 3 sentences to test myself. That, and it makes writing these so much faster. I'm blank on full one shots for this set and there are so many _good_ ones coming up to get too. Besides, if this doesn't work out good, I'll never do it again. So, enjoy!

**Sentence Sets 8-16 of Set 2**

"**Emotional"**

for set 2: Feelings

---

_Sad:_

Sokka watched his bride march up the aisle to meet him with tears in his eyes. As she stood before him, he let out a soft sniffle. "You're a sad, sad little man," his blind bride whispered.

_Angst:_

His heart tore at the edges, threatening to bleed him out. Blood dripped slowly from the gaping hole in his chest, sizzling as it rolled down. The demon he faced merely smiled, "Ready to go again, big brother?"

_Happy:_

Little eyes watched with intensity as Aang leaned in to kiss a waiting Katara. Just as the young monk's lips brushed against the water bender's, a squeal could be heard outside the window. Momo prodded Appa's nose wanting payment, as the giant bison groaned at losing yet another bet to the shifty eyed lemur.

_Melancholy:_

The song seemed to take the listener in and not let go. It led the heart down dark forest paths, through wide open plains in the middle of night, and to a place where all your fears of heartache thrived. Iroh sighed and left the glade in which the whippoorwill sang.

_Lost:_

The fever hadn't broken through the night, but grew stronger with each passing second. Golden eyes fluttered every few minutes in fear, scared of the familiar feeling sweeping back over him. As the sun broke into the apartment window, Zuko finally broke down and cried.

_Depressed:_

Mai studied the situation in front of her. Azula was attacking Zuko and the Avatar, and Ty Lee was introducing the water tribe brats to her fists. Coming to a conclusion, Mai walked up to Iroh and asked politely, "Please kill me."

_Hyper:_

It was the first time that anyone had seen her like this, and they were quickly realizing they never wanted to again. Within the span of three hours, the house they were staying in was toppled, the wall separating the upper ring from the middle demolished, and the king's palace was now setting on a permanent tilt. "Aang," Sokka began, "remind me why we come back to Ba Sing Se with Toph? "

_Free:_

The cool beat of drums and strange tones of music filled the small village. Flowing their way into the streets, the hungry nomads spotting a vendor on the streets calling out to all those passing by. "Hey," Moku pointed, "cabbages!"

_Nervous:_

The minute he heard the hippy's cry of "cabbages" his heart filled with dread. His palms were sweaty and his heartbeat was racing as the nomads came forth and fingered his children. He tore at his hair and walked off screaming, "why didn't I listen to mother?!"

--

**AN:** Last two for **MormonMaiden **as a thanks for reviewing every chapter! For anyone reading, I want suggestions on a pairing from the show that is _not_ any of the main characters (the Gaang, Uncle and Zuko, Azula and her posse) for the prompt: # 22: "I've been here a long time. Can't imagine I'll ever leave."

Thanks for the reviews, hits, reads, blah blah blah! Drop a line!

**-mcl**


	9. Rocky Horror Fire Show

**Rocky Horror Fire Show**

For #18: "Never thought I'd be saying this."

---

Ozai wasn't a patient man, nor one for dealing with the mind games of insane men. He tried to keep a level head and deal with problems that tested these traits with poise. He tried to keep calm. So when his daughter sent to him an old man locked in a metal cage with the eyes of a madman, he _almost_ lost control.

He'd heard stories that this man was crazy, and one had to be very patient with him. Ozai grimaced. He wasn't looking forward to this talk.

"So, you are Bumi, King of Omashu?" he stated. He decided Bumi's cage was more of a sarcophagus, or coffin. _Fitting_, he thought.

"Nope," Bumi laughed. The fire lord stopped cold. He wasn't expecting that.

"Well, then who are you?"

Bumi laughed again, with a snort added in this time, much to Ozai's annoyance. "Rocky."

This banter went on for over an hour. Neither one would back down; Ozai out of stubbornness and Bumi out of, well, Bumi-ness. The Fire Lord's patience had been worn thin, and he was seriously thinking of just burning the man alive. He knew better of it though.

Sighing, Ozai rubbed his forehead as Bumi began talking about something strange. _I'm beginning to miss that traitor son of mine._ He stopped again. **_Almost_**, he added very slowly.

"Hey sonny, I got a blister the size of a badgermole on my back. Care to help an old man out?"

---

I was thinking of doing a Sokka x Suki or something for this, but I watched Return to Omashu today and I couldn't help myself. Hope it's not too "out there."

And it has absolutely nothing to do with the Rocky Horror Picture Show. Rocky was what Sokka wanted to call Bumi in King of Omashu, and the horror and fire and….either you get or ya don't lol

**-mycrazylife**


	10. A Mother's Favor

**A Mother's Favor**

For #18: "Let the world turn without you tonight."

--

Holding his tiny body in her strong arms, the young mother offered a sad smile. She ran her fingers over the soft tufts of light brown hair knowing that this may be the last time they are ever there. She tickled his arms and legs with gentle strokes, delighting in his laughter.

She caught herself wondering how long it would be until those places she tickled would be marked.

_Not tonight_, she whispered to the wind. _Not Tonight._

"I know you are not old enough," she began to speak. Her voice was low, a whisper, and as gentle as a mother's should be. "You are still too young, but I know you understand me." Big, storm gray eyes stared in confusion before bursting into the giggle box that was her baby.

She smiled. This was her baby tonight. _Even if tonight is all we have._ "But I do not want you to have to. It would be robbing you of the joys of childhood. Trust me, understanding us adults is _boring_. Children are the only ones who tell the truth, so do not ever grow up."

"Is he ready to depart?" The mother turned to the hunched over old monk the voice belonged to. Something about him really irritated her.

"It would be best if we came back in the morning," another, more sympathetic, monk cut in. "It is very hard for one to give up their only child. Particularly so when one was not even given a choice in the matter."

The older monk let out a 'humph' and waddled his way out of the room. The young mother smiled in the sympathetic monk's direction. "Thank you Gyatso."

"It was nothing," he smiled. Turning, Gyatso left with a soft tapping of his shoes on the floor.

The young mother turned her teary eyes back to her child, and blew a raspberry on his tummy. "Just do me one favor, little guy. Do not grow up to be like them."

--

**AN: **Roaming aimlessly around looking at the _Avatar_ artwork, I ran across a picture called "Before the Title" by **kimchicrusader**. It was baby Aang and his mother, and it kind of re-sparked my ideas for this chapter, whose prompt has been one of my most challenging, but rewarding so far. Challenging, because I didn't want it to be what it looks like it should be, and rewarding, because I got to challenge myself to create something that I turned out to be happy with. Go me!

Drop a line, and thanks to all those who read and reviewed so far!

**-mycrazylife**


	11. Tea Lessons

**Lessons over Tea**

For #19: "love isn't that easy"

---

Steam rolled from the top of the kettle. The smell of jasmine tea filled the small room, and brought a smile to Iroh's face. He carefully poured two cups and waited.

Just a few minutes later, Sokka came back into the small room. The first thing Iroh noticed was how much time had changed him from the boy he had first met. He was now much taller, and broader in the shoulders. His face was more chiseled, and his eyes more defined. Sokka's hair had grown. More hair lay, now, outside the wolf's tail than bundled in it.

_To think,_ Iroh smiled, _that just four years could do this to the boy._

Upon seeing Iroh sitting peacefully in the room with a tea cup in his hand, Sokka laughed. "Is now that time with tea?" he laughed again, taking a sit across from the old man. Bringing the cup to his lips, he cringed. "Didn't think it'd ever bother me before, being from the South Pole, but it just doesn't taste right cold."

Iroh laughed at the young man's face, and took the teacup from his hands. Sokka's face brightened and a smile cracked on his lips. "Being a fire bender does have its advantages." The young man nodded, and eagerly drank his tea. "But this isn't the time I meant."

"Oh."

"I know I am not from your family, or even your nation, but there is something I want to share with you," Iroh began. He reached into the folds of his robes and pulled out a small necklace. It was a long, thin piece of fabric with a stone dangling in the center. The stone was a beautiful emerald with mountains carved into its facing; the words: "love's path is full of thorns, but the roses are sweetest" written in fine calligraphy on the back.

"A betrothal necklace?" Sokka whispered. He stared in wonder at the small piece of jewelry.

"Aang came for Zuko's birthday last week, you know. He told me that you were spending time with Suki," Iroh smiled at the young man's blush. "He also said that you were planning on asking for her hand sometime."

Sokka grumbled, turning away from the necklace. "I'll kill the bald headed cretin."

Iroh laughed again, lightening Sokka's mood a little. The older man sobered however. Setting his teacup down, he stared Sokka through. "I know your father was killed in the war and that you have no one now to teach you…"

"How to be a good husband?" Sokka cut in, slightly agitated. "Yeah, yeah I know. But I figured I'd pick it up on the way, you know. Besides, there's Bato and Pakku and Gran Gran who're older and will teach me."

"Yes, but they are from the Water Tribe. Suki is from the Earth Kingdom, and I know Earth Kingdom girls," Iroh grinned. "I _did_ set Zuko up with his fiancée didn't I?"

Sokka laughed, remembering the horrified look on the Fire Lord's face when they showed up for his engagement announcement. "Yeah, that's something I'll _never_ forget."

Laughter took the place of jasmine tea in the room as the two men drifted off in memories. After the tea had gotten cold—Iroh didn't feel like reheating it—things calmed. Sokka, casting a glance at the old man across from him, smiled.

"So, what's the first lesson?"

Iroh laughed and ran a hand over his beard. "The first lesson is that marriage is anything but a free and easy ride. If you are not careful, you can spend the rest of your life in self inflicted mental anguish and physical pain."

---

**AN:** The best note I can leave you with here and now are these words:

**You can't hurry love  
No, you just have to wait  
She said love don't come easy  
It's a game of give and take**

If you know what it's from, I'll write a story especially for you. First person with the right answer gets whatever story they want, the rest get cookies. :D

Check out my C2! PM me if you want to be on the staff, or you want your story in there. I don't care to add any, as long as there isn't a lot of romance to it and they're complete.


	12. Those That Wait

**Those That Wait**

For #20: "Can't this wait?"

_Character POV: Guru Pathik_

---

I have been blessed in my lifetime to have seen many things, and speak with many people. My life, however long it is, has been very rewarding.

The things that my heart has seen and my spirit felt few others left have witnessed.

I have traveled the vast desert, and met with the great Wan Shi Tong. "He who knows ten thousand things" has graciously offered to tell me all he knows; to unravel the secrets and mysteries of the world through use of his library. Free of charge, too!

I am proud to say I refused. The secrets and mysteries of this world are to be learned through experience not through the knowledge of others. For each riddle hidden within this world has a different answer for each heart that would seek it. One cannot teach what the other must find for himself.

I would tell you of my adventures, but that would be best for another time. Now, I think it would be best to tell you a story. No, it's not very long. It happened many years ago, when I was still a young man.

This was the first time that I learned, that no matter how old you may be, there is still much for you to learn.

I was a young man, as I've already said. My path had taken me to a Ba Sing Se. Then it was still as beautiful and powerful, but not as corrupt. Summer had come and the city was bustling with life and tourists. Everywhere the eye looked there were stalls open, merchants begging for business. Oh, it was a living, breathing world of its own.

Back then, I had a fondness for living life on the street. Much like I do now. It was the philosophy of the matter, I believe. To know that at any time you can just up and go where the wind would will you. It was a wonderful feeling, and still is.

One day while roaming the streets in Ba Sing Se, I came across an elderly gentleman buying candies for some poor children. The sight of it made me smile. Something of the man made me believe that I had seen him somewhere before, or that I would again someday in another life.

He came with a confident stride and stood beside me on a wall I leaned against. No words were spoken, but there seemed a connection that announced no words were needed. It was peaceful.

Minutes passed with us just listening to the fast paced living of the city. The calls of friends to one another, the shout of merchants showing their wares, and the sounds of thousands running quickly to and fro met our ears. The latter, these people with a destination that seems like it cannot wait for a mere second, had caused an ache in my heart.

Smiling, I leaned over to the elderly gentleman still at my side, and spoke, "These men and women will be the world's downfall. Those whose hearts are growing cold because they can't for a second stop to enjoy the minute they have left of life. It makes me wish I had a hat to beg of their lost time."

The man gave a hearty chuckle. "Then perhaps we could return them their time." His voice was old, yes, but much older than he looked. He was an ancient soul.

Smiling at this ancient soul, I waved a hand across the streets. "Ah, but they haven't even time for beggars."

"I suppose you are right," he said. "How do you know this so well, young traveler?"

I remember laughing sincerely at this comment. I clasped his shoulder, and winked to him secretly. "Because I myself have walked that path."

---

**AN: **Surfing my lifesaver, Wikipedia, today I looked up the Avatar characters to find more unknown or unused characters. I found an interesting tidbit that Guru Pathik is 150 years old. This means that he was roughly 38 when Avatar Roku died, which makes it quite possible that they had met. Pathik also means traveler, I believe the site said.

Just my thoughts on the Guru and Roku, don't know if they're exactly canon. Also, Guru Pathik is officially my favorite A: TLA character, well next to Iroh anyway. I don't know why, but I just love the funny old geezer.

Thanks for the reviews, and drop me some more. I don't bite…I give free monkeys.  Also, I may not be able to update very quickly anymore. I run on dial-up and my phone lines are kind of screwy at the moment, so it may be a while before we can get someone to actually take a look at it. But, Oh well. That's life.

**-mycrazylife**


	13. Welcome Back Buddy

**Welcome Back Buddy**

For #21: Random Thought

---

"So, how you been big guy?"

"I've been burnt, beaten, chewed on, flipped upside down, and bathed by those weird looking warrior girls."

"That bad huh?"

"OH YEAH! And I licked this really old guy."

"What did I tell you about licking random things? You're about as bad as Sokka."

"I know, but I was delirious. I thought he was a monk."

"Well…most monks _are_ really old."

"The ones I knew were."

"Hmm, what did he taste like?"

"Corn chips and salted cheese."

"Blech!"

"It actually tasted good after eating nothing for days."

"You are one sick bison."

"Says the lemur that gets drunk with the weird human boy."

"Touché."

…….

"Hey Momo."

"Yeah, Appa?"

"I don't think those Kyoshi warriors are really girls."

---

**A/N: **I thank you all for the reviews! Thank you, thank you! I have no idea where this came from. I'm still trying to get back on track after 2 hours of sleep in two and a half days. Hope it's not too hard to follow. Takes place between Lake Laogai and The Earth King. Ya know…I just realized I made Momo sound like the older, "wiser" one.

On another note, the Earth King…the season 2 trailer. It left me speechless. Absolutely speechless. I'm still a bumbling idiot about it. But I swore when that trailer came on, I heard the cries of Kataangers everywhere and the euphoric screams of The Zutaraian Nation. I'm still trying to get my hearing back.

**-mcl**


	14. Nice Ears

**Nice Ears**

For #22: "I've been here a long time. Can't imagine I'll ever leave."

---

Something about the way he walked into the village with his head held high, herding a flock—or is it herd?—of hybrid pigs made Meng sigh.

He wasn't quite a refugee. At least, he wasn't because of the Fire Nation. Something about the way his mother looked with disdain at a passing group of less-than-qualified Earth Kingdom soldiers made her think otherwise.

His brother was lost to the war. His father soon after, trying to help his son. That didn't matter to Meng.

His hair was wild, and his livestock crowed at unreasonable hours of the morning. Meng called it a matter of time change and left it at that.

The boy had a goofy smile, and some didn't think he was worth half the trouble he caused. He'd easily made friends with the twins. He'd easily climbed the volcano and nearly gave his mother a heart attack, too. He had a carefree air about him.

Meng could see the sadness. So she brought him rice cakes, said she'd give him a fortune telling, and walked off. _That's what the floozy did,_ she thought, _she was **aloof.**_

The next day, he came to Aunt Wu's house and asked for Meng. "How long you been here?" he asked.

"A long time," she smiled.

"You think you'd ever leave?" he asked, extending his hand out to Meng.

"Maybe," she smiled, taking his hand in her own. Reading the lines of his palms, she couldn't help but glance up. "Hey Lee."

"Yeah?"

"Nice ears."

---

And we're done with set 3!

Jai-Kun offered the Meng/Lee pairing, and I jumped. It was the one pairing offered I hadn't thought of, so naturally I had to do it. Have to be honest; it was hard coming up with it. But I re-watched The Fortuneteller and looked at Zuko Alone snapshots over at and it came a little easier.

Thanks Jai-Kun!

Here's a deal, because I need ideas and my reviewers are kind. **_ANYONE_** who reviews this particular chapter gets a free chapter in the story. I'm already working on Chibi Horsewoman's from a few chapters back which should be up by Sunday. The deal is:

-Review, dur. And it doesn't matter if I'm already working on a story for you, I'd be more than happy to do another.

-drop a pairing and/or situation that you want. I'll take **any** pairings, doesn't matter. Even if I don't like it, I'll do it.

-I'll match what yours is to one of my prompts and have it up before you know it.

I'm trying to get all of these done before New Years. It's my End of the Year Resolution. : P

Drop a line and I'll drop a story!

**-mcl**


	15. Becoming My Mother

**Becoming My Mother**

For Set 4: Quotes#23:

"Time is the only comforter for the loss of a mother."

---

"Ever felt a heartbeat Longshot?"

Of course, he thought. He'd felt his own, and heard the ones around him. It was just a dull thudding. There wasn't anything special to it. He nodded, for her sake.

"I mean a true, _pure_ heartbeat; one that's not your own."

He wasn't quite sure what she meant, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he hadn't. He didn't have to nod or shake his head, she understood. She always does, he thought.

"My mother. I guess that's what I remember most about her. It always calmed me, and made me feel safe. Sometimes, if I just stand quiet and still, I can still hear it. It is soft and feels so calming."

He thought on it a second. Although he still wasn't sure how you can feel anything from another heartbeat, he was beginning to understand her. He gentle pulled her closer against him, letting her head rest where his heartbeat was. Part of him hoped his heartbeat was just as calming to her as her mother's was.

The other part thought that was just weird.

"I can hear it, too." Her eyes fluttered open to look in his face. "It's not her heartbeat, though. It's yours."

---

My first Longerbee so bare with me here. This pairing has been requested a lot, and I can't remember who all requested it right now, but you know who you are! Inspired by Jesus.Lives' oneshot heartbeat in her _Longerbee Drabbles_ story.

Okay, I have a bit of a problem. For some reason I haven't been getting review alerts or story alerts. I should have 3 important password change emails in my account, not to mention about five reviews and a few story alerts, and I've got nothing. I tried going to the FAQ to figure it out, but it won't let me access it. Any advice?

-**mcl**


	16. For the World

**For the World**

For #24:

"When you relinquish the desire to control your future, you can have more happiness." –Nicole Kidman

--

It's not unusual to find Suki sulking in a corner, wondering why she made her choice.

Days like this, when the dishes pile near to the ceiling and dirty socks are flung in all directions. Days when dirt covered floors and a leaky roof decide to team up like Toph and Katara fighting for their lives to make the warrior miserable. Days when there's scarcely any food and too little of money, and the garden out back is unmanageable because she's never gardened in her life and refuses to even think of doing it now.

When bloody bandages, healing herbs, and "let's see who can stuff the most leechy nuts in their nose" become the least of her worries, she finds herself in a corner wishing she'd have never left Kyoshi Island.

"Suki! HELP!"

But when she can look up and see her husband fighting for his life beneath dirty clothes, mud monsters and leechy nut nose stuffers, she knows she wouldn't trade this life for the world.

"MOMMY! Daddy got three fish 'ooks in 'is finger!"

--

FINALLY! I've been trying to upload this thing since Saturday:P Thanks for all the reviews! They're messed up in my inbox right now, but I'm getting 'em! Lol. I've got a lot of good ideas thrown at me, so I'm about to start throwing stories back. As long as this site doesn't EVER do that to me again.

For Penbee of Treewood and Chibi Horsewoman who wanted a little Sokka/Suki action. Just a little look at family life, 'cause I kind of know how it goes sometimes. And I know there isn't a lot of Sokka/Suki.

**-mcl**


	17. Power to Destroy

**Power to Destroy**

For #25:

"Nearly all men can stand adversity, but if you want to test a man's character, give him power." –Abraham Lincoln.

---

She had been raised her whole life on how important it is to give. She knew that to give was to be selfless and kind. She understood the effect selfishness had on other people; on other nations. She had seen it first hand.

But that didn't mean Toph was going to be completely selfless. She'd already given up everything she had. She gave up her protection, her home, her family; her constant supply of the best cooking money could buy. She gave up her entire _life._ Or, her old life as she counted it.

To her, she'd done so much for them already. She wasn't going to do this. No way. It was the only thing she had left.

"That's _it_ Aang! If that monkey steals one more morsel of delicious food from me I'm going to _eat it!_"

She never considered herself a love struck dreamer. She hated the thought of being one. But, she _did_ listen in to the maids talking about love. Although she'd never admit it, she had hoped she'd feel the same about someone one day.

Through the maids she learned about all forms of love. Of selfish love, passionate love, selfless love, and just the love of friends.

They also taught her about heartbreak. She would hear one crying for days because their love had left them, or had chosen another. She then realized that the love she wanted to feel was nothing more than giving someone the power to destroy you, and being helpless if they decided to. That's when she decided to lock away her heart, so no one could destroy her.

That was tested, though, when she met _him_. It wasn't his looks—she couldn't see them anyway—and it wasn't his wit. It wasn't that he never treated her as anything less than an equal. It wasn't even his ample amount of sarcasm that matched hers. She wasn't even sure _what _it was that made her feel like she would gladly let herself be destroyed if he wanted it.

She just knew protecting her heart was out of the picture. He'd already taken it.

"Momo, you smell funny."

He was just too selfish to give her his own.

---

For Coeus who asked for a one-sided, unrequited Toph/Sokka that wasn't set during The Serpent's Pass or had anything to do with swimming.

Didn't exactly follow prompt there, but I think it turned out okay. I didn't want it to be about Ozai or Sozin, those were the obvious choices. Even Azula was pushing it close. But Coeus was a lifesaver:P Although it may not be specifically unrequited Tokka, you can still get the feeling there. I hope.

**-mcl**


	18. Patience of a Saint

**Patience of a Saint**

For #26:

"You can learn many things from children. How much patience you have, for instance." –Franklin P. Jones.

--

"I really am sorry for having to ask this, but he just won't let anyone else watch him," the young mother gave a half hearted smile. Clinging to her dress was her son, the young fire prince Zuko.

"It's no problem at all, Ursa. Just go and have fun. You deserve it," Iroh comforted. He reached behind her to take the two-year-old's hand, and was promptly bitten. "Yeow!"

Lu Ten, watching with enjoyment from the sidelines, chuckled at seeing his aunt try to discipline the child.

It was no secret that Zuko was hard to deal with. As a newborn he would start to cry if even his own father tried to hold him. It didn't surprise the young man one bit when Zuko snapped at Iroh. He wouldn't let anyone besides his mother and Lu Ten touch him.

The older prince took pride in that.

"Hey Zuzu, don't bite your uncle," he chided softly.

The young prince bowed his head over and mumbled, "Don't call me dat."

Lu Ten chuckled and picked the young boy up, who erupted in giggles as the older prince twirled him around. "You sure you don't mind watching him?" Ursa asked.

"It is fine," Iroh ushered her out the door. "How much trouble can he be, anyway?"

Ursa left laughing.

He didn't know why, but a feeling of dread suddenly washed over Lu Ten as he sat with Zuko on his lap. It might have been the smile on the boy's face, the awful smell filling the room, or the sudden pressure that materialized on his leg. He had a terrible feeling it was all three.

"Zuko, what did you do?" he demanded. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Iroh's face contorted in ways he'd didn't think possible. The young boy in his lap just beamed up at him.

"I pooped!"

--

Based on an _almost_ true story. Luckily, I was faster than Lu Ten.

For **Chibi Horsewoman **who wanted a drabble on Iroh, Lu Ten, and Zuko growing up. :P Hope this works for ya! Thanks so much for the reviews everyone!

**-mcl**


	19. Again for the First Time

**Again for the First Time**

For #27:

"Life does not cease to be funny when people die any more than it ceases to be serious when people laugh." –George Bernard Shaw

---

Sometimes I wish I would have never met you. Losing you wouldn't have been as hard. I guess it's the knowing that there is someone as wonderful as you out there that I can't ever have that hurts the most.

You wouldn't understand.

But it all goes on I guess. My life doesn't stop simply because you're not in it anymore. My heart will continue to beat, my lungs continue to breathe, and I'll continue to walk this path whether my mind knows my feet are carrying me or not. Nothing will really change, and my life will go on.

You just won't be in it.

But I won't forget you. I couldn't. You've branded yourself to my soul like a blacksmith to his finest creation. I can never forget.

Remember that summer spent like children on the drifts? It was before life really hit us, and before our innocence was completely gone. I still remember that, just like I always will.

Seeing you again is like seeing you for the first time.

My mind blanks. There is a pain in my chest where my lungs refuse to work, and my heart tries to take up the slack but winds up tripping and falling over itself. My stomach wraps itself in knots because for some reason my brain says to, and I get that terrible taste in the back of my throat.

My feet stop taking orders, and my hands don't know what to do with themselves. My legs go weak and my throat gets mad. My lungs still won't work, and my mind continues to act like that sarcastic uncle sitting in the back of the room laughing at your misfortune.

Sometime during all this, you say my name. Somewhere deep inside, I realize that life didn't stop for you either and that makes me smile.

---

Because Pakku's got it bad.

Probably OOC, but I think that's okay. Rereading this, I can only come to one conclusion: I can't escape poetry...

Enjoy!

**-mcl**


	20. love me in the morning?

**Love Me in the Morning?  
**For #28:  
"Out there things happen, and frequently do, to people as brainy and footsy as you. And when things start to happen, don't worry. Don't stew, just go right along. You'll start happening, too." –Dr. Seuss.

---

She was a girl. There was no denying it; no fancy words to talk her body out of being the way it was, nothing. That didn't bother her. She was content with what she had seen in the mirror for the past few years. She could still pretend she was nothing.

Was she still that way?

As years passed, it was getting even harder to make herself believe she wasn't anything. She was becoming _something_. She just didn't know what.

Questions followed her whenever she thought of it. Who was she becoming? Would she even like them? Would there be so much a difference that she could call it someone else?

_No difference at all. It's a part of you, no matter what._ He would tell her in a way only she could hear.

When would it happen? Would it be soon? Has it already begun, or is it still waiting? How long until it's over?

_It began the moment you were born. It'll end when you die. You'll always be changing._

Would she become a swan, or turn back into an ugly duckling?

_You'll be beautiful._

"Would you still love me if I wasn't?"

_Forever and always._

---

Another Smellershot for those that asked and for those that didn't but wanted one anyway. I love the prompt, but it was a little harder trying to come up with something a bit more original for it. But I like the overall turnout of it. If I didn't, it wouldn't be posted.

I took about 30 minutes writing/editing this. Title comes from Click! Which I've watched about four times today. Hope you enjoy!  
**-mcl**


	21. Between Roots and Wings

**Between Roots and Wings**

For #29:

"A great marriage is not when the perfect couple comes together. It is when an imperfect couple learns to enjoy their differences." –Dave Meurer

--

She lives her life with feet planted firmly on the ground. He lives his far above the clouds. She's strong and steady, and moves for no one. He's gentle and light, and goes where the wind wills him.

She has roots. He grew wings.

Yet when they meet, everything changes. He teaches her to see with her heart, and trust what she can't feel. She teaches him to be strong, and tell the wind where _he_ wants to go.

"Just trust the wind, and jump," he says the first time she tries gliding. He laughs at the look on her face and gives her hand a squeeze. "I'll be right beside you."

She takes a nosedive straight off the side of the cliff, "trusting" on the wind. She forgets to pull up. Aang jumps down save her, laughing the whole way. As soon as they hit solid ground, she punches Twinkle Toes right between the eyes and moves the earth out from underneath everyone around her.

She feels him hit the ground somewhere near Sokka and begin moving towards her. He takes her hand and pulls her back to the edge. "This time, jump with me!" he laughs, yanking her onto his lap. She screams as they take off, but it soon turns to laughter as he kisses her cheek. "See, flying's not that bad."

Gliding through the air, Toph and Teo learn that somewhere between roots and wings, love grows.

--

I like this pairing, it's cute.

On the season finale…go to my profile and click the link at the top of the page. That's all I can say at this point.

**-mcl**


	22. Of Sins and Virtues

**Author's Notice:** Another set of sentences, but just one sentence this time. This is for **two** sets that I thought would be interesting to do in the sentence ways. :D Sets are **The Seven Deadly Sins** and **The Seven Heavenly Virtues**. I'm doing one sin, then it's opposite, not necessarily contradicting the sin…and yada yada you get the picture.

Pairings are RANDOM! And I'm not putting which is which by them either.

Written **before** the season finale. Which rocked…oh yes it did.

**Of Sins and Virtues**

For #s 30-43

**Wrath**

Maybe I shouldn't have said that, he thought as the acrobat eyed his hook swords a few feet away.

**Patience**

"I know he's not here anymore," the girl sloshed her tea around in the cup, "but I can wait."

**Pride**

Every morning he'd tell himself that she was beneath him and not worth his time, but that didn't stop him from watching what couldn't watch him back.

**Humility **

Ever since Kyoshi Island, she'd noticed how content he was with "just being appreciated."

**Greed**

She didn't care what her father ordered; she chased the traitor because she wanted to be the _only_ one to hear him screaming.

**Liberality **

She knew the ways of pushing and pulling, they were a part of who she was, but she finally realized when it came to _some _people giving just wasn't a part of the program.

**Gluttony **

It was big, round, juicy, and staring him straight in the face; the poor peach didn't stand a chance against the crafty lemur.

**Abstinence**

For all he cared, Momo could have the peach; his warrior princess didn't like extra weight.

**Sloth **

He was excruciatingly slow when it came to anything, especially women, but that's the way the bandit liked it.

**Diligence**

Some things just can't be rushed, he mused while letting the water come to a nice boil.

**Envy**

He stalked him because the so-called refugee had something stolen from him: the undying love of family.

**Kindness**

He couldn't put his finger on what it was that made him ask the traveler to deliver the ostrich horse to the young apprentice, but he was half ashamed to admit he liked it.

**Lust**

Something about the way his own daughter's blood trickled off his enemy's slightly glowing skin made him sweat with sadistic pleasure.

**Chastity**

He had taken vows of purity—he wouldn't forget the painful experience that followed—but looking through the moonlight at the unforgiving sea, he couldn't help but think himself a fool.

--

**Lust** was the creepiest thing I've ever written…followed closely by what I was _going_ to put for **greed**. I blame the mass amounts of cold medicine in my system…

I've been working on some original stuff lately, mostly things for school, so this is unfortunately going to have to wait a while. Besides, I'm still dumbstruck over the season finale. :P Thanks for the reviews!

**-**mcl


	23. Bodies of Time

**Note:** Yes, I am writing the sentence form thing again. There are just some sets that fit easier into it. This may be the last one I do in this style, but then it may not. Depends on whether you guys like it or not. Set is **Body**.

**Bodies of Time  
**for Set 7: Body 44-52

**---**

**Face**

Sometimes the thing staring back at him in the mirror laughed, and it brought new meaning to the term "laughing at yourself."

**Lips**

His fondest memory of her was of her lips, and what came out of them when he stepped out of line.

**Hands**

Looking at his hands, he found it hard to believe they belonged to a killer.

**Waist **

She felt the woman barely breathing, walking like a zombie down the street, and she decided _no one _was going to put Toph Bei Fong in a corset.

**Feet**

He caught himself looking down at times, marveling at how _dirty _his little bender's feet could possibly get.

**Nails**

The real reason Mai kept her fingers painted black wasn't because it was depressing, but it annoyed the little acrobat to pieces.

**Hips**

Katara giggled at the fact that even the _avatar _can fall prey to a pair of swaying hips.

**Ankle**

He'd never cared about his pain before, but to fail on him during a _tea ceremony_ was just cruel.

**Tongue**

"I don't even want to know," Toph mumbled after hearing Sokka complain about hot food and crazy contortionists.

---

Drop a line:P

**-mcl**


	24. Unconventional Aid

**Unconventional Aid**

For #53:

"In 3 words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on." –Robert Frost

---

Their second trip to the fortune teller's village was with definite low spirits. Their optimistic attitudes had been beaten into unbendable dirt, as Toph put it. Although, she'd never say it aloud in a time like this, but she was glad Sokka wasn't so…perky anymore.

"Welcome back Avatar and friends. I see you have a new addition to your team," Meng smiled politely. She showed them to the waiting room with promises of food.

"Yeah, Meng this is Toph," Katara introduced. She gave her best effort of a smile and sat beside a still hurting Aang.

"It is pleasant to meet you Toph," Meng smiled crookedly.

Toph snorted. She already didn't like the girl from her voice alone. "Yeah, you too."

Meng bowed and took off to get the food she had promised. A slightly uncomfortable silence fell over the group, again. Toph was getting antsy. It had been this way for weeks; ever since they left Ba Sing Se to be exact. She was ready to fight, to take back the Earth Kingdom capital single handedly if she had to.

She'd do anything just to hear some kind of emotion come from their gang. She wanted them to get mad, get angry and _get revenge._ They could do it, she just knew they could.

"Sorry for the wait," Meng interrupted the earth bender's thoughts. She sat a tray of food on the small table in front of them, along with a pot of tea. Toph froze a little at smelling the tea, and wondered whatever happened to her old friend.

"It's okay Meng," Katara faked another smile. Aang sighed a little and poured himself a cup of tea. Meng just stood watching them. Toph could feel the young girl getting antsy, too.

And that gave her an idea. _What was that Sokka said about this girl? _

"Meng, right?" she asked, smirking. She felt the girl pivot and turn her full attention on Toph.

"Yep, that's right," Meng smiled. Toph could feel her stop moving.

"Sokka said you had a _huge _crush on Aang," she said innocently. Somewhere to the side, she heard Sokka choke on his tea.

Meng gulped. "Yes, I _did _have a _little _crush on Aang, but not anymore."

That got everyone's attention. Toph could feel them all squirming in their seats, but she wasn't going to stop. "Why did you in the first place? There's not much to Twinkle Toes, unless he's a looker. Somehow, I doubt that."

Toph was delighted to hear a growl from Aang's direction, and some muffled laughter from the other two. Meng giggled a little. "Well, to be honest, Aunt Wu told me I was going to marry a guy with big ears. I thought it was him. Sorry."

She laughed at that. "No problem!" Then another idea struck her. "You know, I've heard Sokka's got some big ears, too. Why didn't you like him?"

Sokka choked, again. The choking was followed by coughing, and a giggle out of Aang. Toph could feel what she supposed was Meng checking out the water tribe boy.

"He's ugly," Meng stated simply before walking away.

Toph smirked victoriously as Aang and Katara outright guffawed. Sokka began mumbling something incomprehensible. Finally he got his bearings straight and turned on Toph.

"You just enjoy tormenting me, don't you?"

---

Meant to show that even though things can look so terrible, someone is always willing to humiliate Sokka and make you feel better.

Halfway through writing this, I remembered that Meng and Toph have the same VA. During the editing, I added in the not liking her for her voice thing. **MormonMaiden** suggested the crack pairing of Meng/Sokka. This idea popped into my head today while rereading the requests I've collected. Hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, or didn't, leave me a little message. They're like cookies.

**-mcl**


	25. Protector

**Protector  
**For #54:  
"I can not save you; I can't even save myself." - _Save Yourself_ by **Stabbing Westward**

**--**

Sokka had always seen himself as their leader. He was the ingenious inventor of the group who was far better at barking plans than fighting. Or maybe he was a great fighter; he just let Toph get to him.

Toph. She was the reason he was in his current predicament. She'd brought to his attention the one thing he'd tried to fight off: he wasn't his sister's protector anymore.

He'd always considered himself that. It was the job his father left him with when he departed. He was Katara's protector. He was the _only _one who takes care of her. But watching her take down Dai Li agents in Ba Sing Se—then a small gang of Fire Nation soldiers near the village they were staying in—he knew she didn't need that kind of protection from him anymore.

"It's all _your _fault," he complained to Toph after letting her observation sink in. She snorted at him, and threw at him the pit of the peach she was eating.

"How's it _my _fault that Sweetness can protect herself?" she snapped a little. He remained silent, still mulling it over in his mind. "Let me guess, it's also my fault that she has Aang to protect her too, isn't it."

Sokka sighed. "No, it's not. But it's your fault for bringing it up."

Toph laughed and gave him a playful punch. "You just can't live without someone to protect can you?" He shrugged. "Fine. Then you can protect me, okay."

Although her statement caught him off guard, he'd be lying to say a part of him wasn't happy to hear her say it. The other, more reasonable part of him told him to stay silent. He knew of her feelings for him, and he knew that part of him returned them. A much larger part, however, was in love with someone else.

"Suki needs me," he finally whispered.

Toph took the hint and a hollow, heartless laugh filled the tension between them. "I know," she said softly. A few moments passed before she spoke again. "Do you love me, Sokka?"

"No," he spoke with a tone of finality.

He didn't want to hurt her, but if that's what it took to make her find someone who'd return what she felt, he would do whatever he could. _Sometimes_, he thought, echoing the words his father told him years earlier as he walked away, _being the protector means hurting those you love. _

"You're lying, Sokka."

--

A teensy bit of Tokka angst there. I'm not exactly happy with the turn out, but it's not half bad. Was born from **Piezo**'s request for a one-sided Tokka from Sokka's POV, though I twisted it a slight bit.

I may throw in another special treat later for a special reviewer. Won't say who though.

And for those that have asked for Azula, Mai and Ty Lee ficcies, I must plead with you to wait for the next set coming up. I already have them planned out and matched to proper prompts and stuff, they're just waiting to be written and put up. This will come after this set, _lyrics _is over.

Thanks for the reviews, suggestions, and giggles! Love to hear more from you!

**-mcl**


	26. No Such Things as Letting Go

**No Such Thing As Letting Go  
**For #55:  
"Suppose we never fell in love, Suppose I never ever let you kiss me so sweet and so soft." –_Fidelity _by **Regina Spektor**

**--**

Hey, it's me again. We need to talk. You don't have to say anything, though. I just want you to listen.

I think I'm ready to say goodbye. I know what you're thinking: _"Oh Sokka! It took you **forever!** You're so **slow!**" _Hey its okay, you don't have to admit it. I know that is what's going through your mind right about now.

But, I think it is time. I'm not saying I don't love you, because that's not true. I don't think I could _ever_ stop loving you. The good thing is I don't have to. It's like Suki said, "when you lose someone you don't have to stop loving them to move on, you just have to realize there's enough room in your heart for someone else."

She's smart like that. I'm sure you'd really like her.

I've learned a lot from you. Even though we didn't exactly have the longest relationship, I still learned more from those few weeks we had than I had in most of my life.

With you, I had a taste of what love really was. In that small taste I found that love _is _everything they said it was. Love is worth fighting until there's nothing left, and then fighting your shadow. It's worth storming head first into a battle you know you might not make it out alive, scared to death but going on anyway.

Loving you was worth it all, Yue.

And that's why I'm saying goodbye. I can't keep holding back, and I _can't _keep being afraid. There is someone down here who needs me now. Someone who'll grow old with me, and show me the rest of love. Someone a lot like you.

I'll _always _love you, Yue. I just love someone else, too.

--

For **kolu-nerriungnerk-piarak** who asked for a Sokka/Yue piece. Hope this works:P

The whole "love is worth" paragraph comes from a quote by Erica Jong. And, as a new thing I've decided. I'm putting random quotes from my collection down at the bottom of every story I write from now on. Maybe they'll brighten your day, make you think, or just make you laugh. Today's quote is the one that helped to inspire this piece:

"**Love is everything it's cracked up to be…It really is worth fighting for, being brave for, risking everything for."**

**-mcl **


	27. The Ways a Heart Breaks

**The Ways the Heart Breaks**

For #56:  
"Give a cheer for all the broken, Listen here, because it's who we are"–_Welcome to the Black Parade _by **My Chemical Romance**

---

The heart doesn't break like the drawings made by so many who think they feel the pain. There isn't one large zigzag fracture straight down the middle. No, that only leaves two pieces that can be pushed back together and sewn up like a pair of ripped pants.

The heart breaks like a glass statue.

Here and there you can find large pieces, guessing which part of the heart they once formed. These are the easiest to see, and are naturally the ones you pick up first. The smaller pieces come next. You know the ones; small enough to wedge themselves in places the large pieces can't go but still large enough to tell what part they broke off of. You pick these up next.

Each piece you find renews your hope even more. Sometimes, you're blinded and can't see the dagger like edges thirsting to regain the blood lost in the crash. You find yourself believing that those blood thirsty edges won't take what they lost from you. You actually start thinking they care. That's when your hope really starts to soar.

That's when you step on a shard too small to see. That's when you begin ripping yourself apart because no matter how hard you try you just _can't_ find the pieces. They're too small, too clear, and are the sharpest of all the pieces lost. That's when you stop, and learn.

You learn you'll _never_ find all the pieces. You realize that because you were so foolish, you lost a part of yourself that can never be regained. You finally understand what they were talking about when they said they'd guard their hearts with their lives.

You finally give up.

And there you'll sit, broken and defeated. All around you pieces of your glass heart that you were foolish enough to let someone touch for an instant. Your little glass statue, destroyed because of a war you never wanted to be a part of.

And there will be fingers and little foot pieces, fragments of an arm or leg with shards of peasant armor and a bloodied sword. There will be an eye—just large enough to tell it was an eye—painted with _his _color. It will stare at you and haunt your heart like the memory that's built a mansion in your mind.

You'll look up and see all the pieces, broken and drenched in the red love of your heart. You'll start seeing things in the fragments, too: a bloody hand, a winking eye, a ghostly smile. You'll cry and beg for it to stop. Wishes will be made on stars, on blades of grass, on anything that will listen for just another chance. "I take it back! I take it all back!" will be the cry of your broken heart.

And in the end, you'll stop struggling. You'll stop searching for the lost pieces. You'll stop begging for more time. You will wake to find your tears are dried up and your heart has started beating again. You, yourself, will finally break.

And all that pain, all that hate so bottled up inside of you will burst and you will show the world the power love gave you.

---

I meant to put this one up much earlier, but I figured it was too OOC. I eventually just rewrote it and put it up under an original piece somewhere else, this is the original. I'm not sure what to say, other than when writing it I tried to make it sound like someone speaking to Oma either about how she lost, or was going to lose, Shu. Funny thing, I had gotten through listening to the very song in the prompt just before I wrote the story. So I just went with it.

"**If my doctor told me I had only six minutes to live, I wouldn't brood. I'd type a little faster."  
**-Isaac Asimov

**-mcl**


	28. The Price of Freedom

**The Price of Freedom**

For #57:  
"So I ran like the wind to the water, please don't leave me again I cried, and I threw bitter tears at the ocean, but all that came back was the tide." -_I Will Not Forget You _by **Sarah McLachlan**

---

Life is so fleeting. It is nothing more than hot breath on cold glass: a medium on which passersby may leave their marks. And it was the only thing she'd ever held so dear; her last possession.

She had fought to the death in Life's name, no matter how ironic that seemed. She had done it to honor those who fell before her, and those to fall after she passed. She had sworn to fight for the right of all others to have a life without constant fear of untimely death. She was a Freedom Fighter.

Being a Freedom Fighter, as she had soon learned, didn't come without its prices. And the merchants of that freedom she so desired only sold to the highest bidder. So, she had become a thief and stole what shouldn't have been priced. The price of this, consequently, being death. Death was something she didn't do.

Why? Death was the opposite of Life, and Life was the only thing she could lay any claim to at all. It was all she had left to hold. While she herself was the one to pay the price, she still lost a part of life she wasn't willing to give up.

She'd watched someone she'd held up as immortal, untouchable, _invincible _fall victim to the one side of the war she'd thought she could trust. She'd heard his last breath leave his body as she cradled his head in her arms. She'd watched the man she loved stand with bow in hand pretending to be strong, but shaking just as bad as her.

That day the Freedom Fighters died, and she came to the harsh realization that everything she'd worked so hard for amounted to a mess of Dai Li agents at the doorway and a steady stream of earth coming to bury her with her dreams.

---

I apologize for the possible poor quality of this one.This piece was written after the young kitten that I'd been caring for the past three days died. Even though when we found it we knew its chances were slim, it still hurts when you lose something you worked so hard to save. However, by the Grace of God and sweet reviewers (you know who you are) I was able to turn the hurt into this.

So I thank you, all of those who review and leave kind words, not just to me but to everyone. You never know the effect you have on someone, and how it may just be what they needed that day.

"**The life I touch for good or ill will touch another life, and that in turn another, until who knows where the trembling stops or in what far place my touch will be felt"  
**-Frederick Buechner

**mcl**


	29. Tolerance, Part 1

**Tolerance, Part One  
**For #58  
"They say the devil's water It ain't so sweet You don't have to drink right now But you can dip your feet" –_When you were young _by **The Killers**

---

There were few things in this world that made Sokka downright insane. He'd grown much during the war. Through a sort of training of his own with Iroh he'd become far more tolerant of things. Especially things concerning a blind earthbender, a hot (headed, he reminded himself) warrior, and the constant arguments that seem to be erupting between the two lately.

He even showed great maturity in not only allowing it, but giving Katara his blessing to be with Aang. Although things were taking there time with the restoration effort, he knew they would be together in the end. Without his blessing or not. So he was tolerant and mature, and everything Iroh had helped him to become over time.

But when he saw his sister cast a look towards the Angry Jerk, all bets were off. It didn't matter that he knew it was just "curiosity" and that she'd undoubtedly, hopefully, choose Aang in the end. It didn't matter that she didn't love Zuko. All that mattered was the look in her eyes when Scarface took off his shirt.

Sokka had, however, matured enough to know not to approach Aang over something that could quite possible end his relationship. Instead he observed Aang quietly. Like he'd thought, the Avatar had seen Katara cast _very_ "flirty" looks towards Zuko on occasion. What surprised him was Aang's tolerance to it. He just cracked a grin, like there was some big secret that only he knew.

It was driving Sokka insane. So, still being Sokka despite everything, he complained. Loudly. "Who does she think she is?! She's with Aang, not the Traitorous Jerk Scarface…JERK! I didn't give her a blessing to be with him! I gave her a blessing to be with Aang. _Aang. A-a-n-g!" _

"Shut your piehole Snoozles," Toph finally screamed. She'd had enough of his constant whining over his sister's sudden interest in the newly crowned Fire Lord.

"Sokka, you have to understand that she's going to be with who she wants to no matter what you say. You can either turn your cheek to it, or be happy for her happiness," Suki added softly.

Sokka moaned. He just _knew _Karma was screwing him over because of his failure to follow through with his promised life of "veggies and straight talk."

"Besides, the way Suki talks, if I could see _I'd _be drooling all over Angry Boy, too." Oh yeah, Karma was definitely out to get him.

---

Part One of an idea spawned by **Chibi Horsewoman. **She asked for a story on what Sokka would do if the Zutara shippers' dreams came true. It's set about a year or two after the war. Hope you enjoyed!

**Books do not pause to give a message from their sponsors.  
**-Don Dornbrook

_**mcl**_

**  
**


	30. Tolerance, Part 2

**Tolerance, Part Two!  
**For #59:  
"As long as we laugh out loud, Laugh like we're mad, Cause this crazy, mixed up beauty is all that we have." –_Good Day _by **Jewel**

---

Sokka had been taking the budding relationship between Zuko and Katara…well…near sanely would be the only way to put it. He was close to cracking, however.

For two weeks now he'd stood by as his baby sister flirted shamelessly with the Fire Lord. Lately, it'd gotten even worse. Zuko had begun flirting back. He'd bring her flowers, candies, cute little injured meat creatures to heal. Once he even brought her a piece of highly expensive Fire Nation jewelry. "Made by the most skilled firebender jewelers with only the finest materials," he'd bragged.

That's when Sokka decided to approach the ever calm Aang. Aang, who he'd given the blessing to marry his sister too. Aang, the Avatar, the one whose been sitting back and smiling while watching the woman he loves fawn over _Zuko _of all people.

"I'm just happy that she's happy, Sokka," the airbender stated simply. He had said it with such contentment, such finality like it was the simplest, easiest thing in the world and that was that.

It drove Sokka even crazier. But he wouldn't snap, no. He wouldn't give _Zuko_ the satisfaction of fully breaking his new found tolerance. He wouldn't let the...the…_thing—_to which he'd resorted calling Zuko after Toph threatened to flatten him if he said Angry Boy or Scarface one more time—which had tried to kill them on countless occasions, win this battle of, well, whatever it was.

That was, though, until he saw the _thing _kiss his sister. He had tried to keep a solid front, tried to let it slide, but when _she _kissed _it _back, he nearly lost it. After the whole ordeal, he never really could put a finger on what finally broke his last strand of tolerance. He didn't think it was the kiss alone, but maybe it had something to do with Aang's approving smile off to the side. Either way, the long and short of it is that Sokka finally, completely, and undeniably snapped.

He didn't snap like he usually snapped. He didn't scream and yell his disapproval. There wasn't a boomerang thrown at the couple, no attempts on Zuko's life. In its place, there were indecipherable, primal screams and every article in his arsenal finding itself lodged in falling trees. Tents were torn down, fires stopped out, Momo nearly skinned, and more destruction than a 100 years of warfare could possible do to the area. On top of it all, there was a young man turned Saber-Toothed Moose-Lion running head first into a tree, knocking both it down and him out.

"Is he…alive?" Zuko asked tentatively. The others in the encampment, with the exception of Toph, had nearly begun fearing for their lives. They hadn't moved an inch since Sokka had begun his little rampage. Toph, fearless as ever, was rolling with laughter.

"He's alive, just out of it," she said between laughs. After Suki confirmed that Toph was right, the group broke down with sighs to access the damage.

"Took him long enough," Katara pushed herself away from Zuko with a breath of relief. "I thought he'd never break."

"Me neither," Zuko stretched awkwardly. He turned to his uncle, who was near tears at seeing his precious tea pot destroyed by the psychotic boy. "Uncle, who had two weeks?"

Iroh poked at the remains of his teapot and sighed. "I believe that Aang had bet two weeks. He's get the pot."

Aang smiled and enveloped his love in a large hug. Kissing the top of her head, his whispered something in her ear that made her giggle. Zuko walked up to him with a bag of gold pieces, his winnings for the bet. Aang took them with a smile and threw the bag in the air to be caught again as the Fire Lord stalked off.

"Hey Zuko!" the Avatar called to him after a moment.

"What?"

"You kiss her like _that _again and I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand."

---

Longer, but probably not better than the first. The end of this one was a little harder to come up with. Once again, thank **Chibi Horsewoman **for the idea!

**Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.  
**-Albert Einstein

_**mcl**_


	31. Fool and a Half

**Fool and A Half  
**For #60:  
"Rest assured that when I start to make you nervous and I'm going to extremes tomorrow I will change and today won't mean a thing" –_I'm a Bitch _by **Alanis Morisette**

---

"You know you're a fool and a half, Avatar," the young boy, or girl he wasn't quite sure, called out. Roku rolled his eyes and started moving through the steps again.

Working through the relaxing set, the young avatar let his mind drift off. It hadn't been too long ago that he found out he was the avatar. Barely two months, if he remembered correctly. It may have been longer than that. Life had started moving at a much faster pace since he found out. Days that once stretched into weeks seemed like minutes. Training sessions that used to bore him to tears due to their longevity were now gone before he could blink.

So, he wasn't particularly sure how long ago he'd began his journey to the Southern Air Temple, or how long it'd been since his arrival. All he knew anymore was the currents of the air, and the rush that filled him as he began his newfound bending. He'd blocked all other things out. Time, space, and any individual other than his teachers were long forgotten the moment he stepped foot on the temple grounds.

Yet, somehow, one individual managed to slip under the radar. A young boy, or girl, had managed to break into his head and mess with his concentration. This was mainly caused by his inability to decide whether this individual was male or female. They'd not introduced themselves properly, but instead opted for observing and criticizing every move the Avatar made. He'd been forced to ask his instructor of the child's name, which he learned was Hurin.

He knew it should've been a boy by the current location and the child's name alone, but something made him think otherwise. Either way, the kid was always there when he began to practice his more complex maneuvers. Maneuvers in which he found himself to be failing miserably.

"Told ya, fool and a half," the kid mocked after Roku failed at one of airbendings far more complicated techniques. He truly didn't expect to get it, knowing how long it had taken the elder monks to master the technique, but to have someone criticize him when they themselves couldn't do it only added to his frustration.

"And who are you to call me that?" the avatar finally erupted. "You stay here day by day, hour after hour watching me practice. You never offer the slightest of help, although I'm sure you're not half as skilled as I am, yet you never miss at a chance to criticize me. So _please _Hurin, do me the highest honors of showing me just how that technique is done." He finished of sarcastically.

Much to his dismay, the child seemed unaffected. He, or she, simply smirked at the flustered avatar and bowed with an overpowering grace. "As you wish, oh Great Avatar." In no more than three brief, but effective, movements the child had both begun and completed the technique that had frustrated the older bender with a perfect mastery of the element.

"Like I said, fool and a half," Hurin announced smugly while walking off, leaving behind a very addled Avatar. "And it's not Hurin," the child added with a smirk, "It's Mayu."

---

Inspired by Isaia's depiction of young Avatar Roku. Mayu, according to Behind the Name, can mean "true reason" in Japanese. Hurin is Quenya, or Elvish, for "concealed." A good friend of mine, who dabbles in Elvish, offered up the name Hurin and I just liked it.

I know I said a few chapters back that updates may be taking slow, but if I want to finish these prompts off by New Years, expect somewhat fast updates from me. I'm not promising it, but hopefully they'll be up and out of the way by New Years Eve, or day. :P Love ya'll, and God Bless!

_**If the blind lead the blind, both shall fall into a ditch.  
**_-Matthew 15:14

**mcl**


	32. At the End of Fate

**At the End of Fate  
**For #61: "Fall (Hard Surface)

---

There was a time, almost too long ago it seemed, that _he _was the beloved child, too. Not that it meant he was any more special than his sister. No, once they were equals. Once, too long ago to remember properly, they were something one might call a family.

Zuko could almost remember that time, although it seemed so long passed. He could almost see Azula, the cold witch with a taste for blood, smile at him _sincerely._ In the dark recesses of his mind, he heard the sounds of a life before the life he was forced into. There was laughter, like fairy tinkling in the sweet dreams of a child, and shrieks of joyful innocence. There were tickle fights in the garden where cousin Lu Ten became the referee and Uncle Iroh the announcer. There were smiles, tears of laughter, and "I'm gonna get 'oo Big Brother!" There was even Ozai's deep, fatherly laugh as he joined his family in their games.

There was happiness that seemed eternal.

Then, masked behind the symptoms of an illness, there was naught but fire. Flames shooting from the tips of Azula's fingers, and smoke from her nostrils. In the feverish night of a Fire Nation Summer, his baby sister became a firebender, and Father's favorite. Zuko's whole life changed within an instant, and foolishly he thought he'd turn it back. But one cannot undo what Fate has written.

So with his back to the hard ground, Zuko begged forgiveness from unforgiving marble for trying to return to what Fate tore him from as the lightning blinded him.

---

**Solitary Guard **suggested a piece on whether or not Azula was always the frozen witch we are shown she is. My theory is she wasn't, but getting a taste for power through bending, she became that way. I also believe that one of the two is going to be dead by the end of Season 3, if not both. I know a morbid thought. :D

**_Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men.  
_**-Lord Acton

**mcl**


	33. Family

**Family  
**For #s 62-73

---

_Mother _

Most mothers, if given the chance, would give their lives for their children. Nuka was no different. And as the soldiers came with fire on their breaths, and cold steel in their hands, she fought with a fierceness even the Great Wolf would envy.

_Father_

Zuko had once accused him of not knowing what having a father was like. Staring at Gyatso's face chiseled out of the finest stone for the new Southern Air Temple, Aang smiled. A father didn't have to be the one who had a hand in your creation, but the one who cried when you took that first unsteady step away from their open arms.

_Brother _

The faintest of a smile graced her lips when she walked through the door of her old home. It died when the toddler she'd once nearly traded away bounced up to her. But when he cried out for his big sister, Mai fell into tears as she cradled the child in her arms with promises to _never _be so stupid again.

_Grandparent(s)_

While the Bei Fong's were still in the process of accepting just _who _their daughter was, Toph dropped a bomb that made them want to lock her away forever and murder the man she'd married.

_Niece_

He held her in his arms with an awkward tenderness. She was so small, with eyes that looked so much like her father's. With one look from those newborn eyes, he'd already sworn to protect her with his life should the occasion call for it. Tears overflowed from his own golden ones when he heard Katara whisper, "Say hello to your Uncle Zuko."

_Nephew _

"Welcome to the family, Aunt Ursa," the little Fire Prince squealed as he hugged his uncle's blushing new bride.

_Son_

Iroh watched as Zuko held the Avatar's newborn daughter in his arms, tears overflowing from the boy's eyes. A smile danced across the old man's face. "You have grown so much, my son."

_Daughter _

"Dad, dad! You won't believe it! I'm an earthbending master now! I'm a master!" Kyoshi started screaming with laughter as she jumped into her father's arms.

_You are so much more than that, my darling. _

_Cousin(s)_

After the baby was big enough to travel, her mother pleaded with Aang to visit the benders at the swamp to show her off. When he asked why, Katara replied that they were kin and that was that.

_Aunt/Uncle_

He'd taken great pride in the newest title he'd garnered. He wore it like a champion's medallion, and showed it off every chance he got. He loved it even more because he was the _only _one who could have that title, or so he thought. When Katara called the _thing _the title that was rightfully _his, _Sokka met a face full of dirt and a threat that made him wish he'd never snapped on them before.

_Family Pet_

For the first time in history, the world came together to mourn the death of a winged-lemur. Even Mai, coldest heart of them all, sought out solace in the arms of the foggy eyed Zuko.

Somewhere in the Spirit World, a group of airbender children laughed as the old lemur pestered a meditating Enma.

_Sister_

He had the chance to end it all, to finally rid the world of a demon. All he had to do was complete the technique, and it was finished. Instead, he banished her from _his _nation forever. When Azula defiantly asked why, he smiled innocently. _I am my father's son. _

---

I wrote these because, at the moment, I am on a less is more kind of kick. And, for the fun of it, I'm giving my personal thoughts on my favorites for this set. If you don't want to read them, then go ahead and hit the review! ;P

_**Father**, _because that line about father's is something I've been wanting to write since, well, forever. _**Son** _and _**Niece**, _because while I'm not that big of a Zutara fan, I like Zuko Katara friendships and I could _totally _see Sokka and Zuko getting in a fight over who gets to be Godfather. I especially loved **_Cousin(s) _**for some unknown reason. **_Sister _**was written so that the last line can go one of two ways, if not both. I like it solely for the last line, and the meaning I see it as.

While I don't dislike any of them, **_Son _**and **_Niece _**are my absolute favorites for obvious reasons..

_**Making the decision to have a child—it's momentous. It is to decide forever to have your heart go walking outside your body.  
**__-_Elizabeth Stone

**MCL**


	34. Silken Memories

**Silken Memories  
**For #74: Silk

--

His name would  
Always be remembered,  
He would not.

None now remain  
Who recall the  
Present, wrapped perfectly

In silk, and  
Embroidered in gold:  
_My dearest son._

--

3 stanzas, 3 lines, 3 words each. A style that a friend of mine showed me that I have taken, too. I wanted to do a set with it, so I hope you don't mind.

Thanks so much for the reviews! I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed, and given me great ideas. I have to ask however, for no more requests. I've already gotten everything lined up for either writing, or posting and pass this point I don't need any more. Thank you so much for the wonderful ideas and reviews, and _private messages! _Some made me think, some made me laugh, and a few left me speechless. ;) You guys are great, you really are!

_**How do you pick up the threads of an old life?  
**_-Lord of the Rings: Return of the King

**MCL**


	35. War

**War  
**For #79: "Food"

--

He was, above all else, an animal. A winged lemur to be precise. And all animals, even the human kind, follow variations of the three principles that have governed our existence since the beginning of time: eat, sleep, and defecate.In his mind, he'd done enough of number two to last a lifetime and there, of course, is no number three without number one.

Number one, which they hadn't done since leaving that cave, had become a top priority.

The aroma of freshly cooked fish wafted to his corner of the world and teased his senses like the Scary One does the Food Hog. He wasn't ashamed to let it take over him, carrying him as if in the soft hands of the Nice Girl to where his precious food laid waiting. Or rather, where it once waited.

Much to his dismay, someone had _dared _to pick up the fish that he was about to pounce on and began to pick it apart. Someone other than the Food hog. No, this someone was taller with more fair skinned and he'd had a nasty habit of trying to kill them on countless occasions. He'd been put in his place by a bigger animal, Momo noted, but had yet to learn where exactly his place was in their little group.

"Scree, scree," the lemur thought with sadistic joy as he kept eyes on the Rude Freak. _This means war. _

--

So, I've finally gotten my hands on the Holy Grail of Gamecube games: Twilight Princess. I have fallen in love with the series all over again. Link is awesome…so totally freaking awesome. And Midna is officially the new—cooler—Navi. ;P

But…this is Avatar related…not TP. XD Well, the prompts from here on out will not be in a specific order, so the counter on the summary is going to be taken down. I'm just putting them up as I write them, so it may get a little confusing. Hope you guys don't mind though.

_**I know that we're gonna be fine/ And the tattooed mistakes are gonna fade over time/As long as we live/ Time passes by/ And we won't get it back when we die.  
**_"When We Die" by Bowling for Soup

**MCL**


	36. Day 1

**Day 1  
**For #86: Burning

---

Zuko was a mess. He couldn't quite figure out exactly _what _was the cause of it, but it didn't change the fact that he was, indeed, a complete mess.

All day nothing, absolutely _nothing_, had gone right. He'd woken up in true Zuko fashion—jumping down anyone's throat that came near him—and before he could get out the final syllable on "peasant" he felt something firmly chop down on his rear. He noted with true discomfort that the something latched onto his left butt cheek had very, _very _sharp teeth.

He jumped up flailing around like a madman grabbing at his clothes before the realization that it was _inside_ his trousers hit him. Upon figuring this much out, he began grabbing at the belt holding his pants up. Finally getting them off, he figured that he'd be able to grab the bug or whatever it was that bit him and light its little world on fire. Oh how wrong Zuko can be.

Instead of giving himself an opening to grabbing the killer thing, he gave _it _the opening to run up his shirt. The feeling of dread ran up his spine as he realized a little too late what he'd done. Just a few seconds after the pants had been discarded to the other side of the encampment a sharp, burning sensation emanated from the only place a bug could bite, and hang on, on his tight upper body: the nipple.

Zuko being the slightly rational, loner of the group did what anyone would do in his situation. He screamed like a little girl and whipping at his shirt with fire. Which was a highly stupid move. All he managed to do was burn himself, and the shirt.

Momo sat on top of Appa across from the horrified gang and Rude Freak. He found it very hard to control his laughter as the idiot continued to burn himself. Appa was even humming in amusement. Although, the bison was slightly more worried about the welfare of the _rest _of the gang who at this point were hiding behind trees and trying to decide whether to laugh or puke.

"Guys," the two animals heard Toph speak up hesitantly. "He's naked, isn't he?"

---

This is what happens when you're stupid like Zuko.

….

I love Momo.

**MCL**


	37. Just a Little Tea

"**Just A Little Tea"  
**for #83: Tea

--

He wouldn't drink it. Couldn't even bring himself to the slightest sip for so long. He opted instead for less royal beverages; most those with a strong alcoholic tang. He'd drink anything to keep from **it. **

He blamed it on the old man. He blamed the look, or lack thereof, given to him on _that _day.

The boy—because "man" was just another honor he'd never be worthy of—was too bullheaded to drop his pride for an instant. Not even when his uncle's dying wish was for "just a little tea" with his nephew. Although, Azula kept the message from being delivered until _after _the execution.

So their uncle died alone.

It all hit Zuko at once. Memories of deaths, betrayals and all other evils of his life came stampeding back like a herd of wild ostrich horses. He couldn't stop from wishing, praying, _begging _for just one more pot of tea with his uncle. Even more, he couldn't stop from drinking it. Maybe he thought that by drowning himself in it, he'd be able to take back everything he'd done.

In the end, Zuko found himself wondering if Heaven's tea tasted like ginseng or jasmine, because all Hell's tasted like was regret.

--

An interesting little piece spawned at 2 o'candle. Hope you enjoyed it! And well, I know that fangirls/boys will probably get mad at me for picking on Zuko so much lately but…it's soooo much fun.

**The bitterest tears shed over graves are for words left unsaid and deeds left undone.  
-_Harriet Beecher Stowe_**

**MCL**


	38. Reunion

**Reunion  
**For #75: Skin to Skin

---

Roku stepped to the edge of all he knew. Here, there were no people to speak to him. There was nothing to burden his thoughts or destroy his concentration.

Silence permeated through the area, filling every nook and cranny with the soft sounds of nothingness.

Roku smiled at the deep perfection here in the nothing that was the edge of his heart. He smiled because this emptiness was his own. It belonged to no one before him, and would not be passed on. It was his sanctuary within the thoughts of thousands.

"Time has not been good to you," a voice dripping with sarcastic wit laughed behind him.

The old avatar's smile only widened. "Perhaps not, but it seems that not even time could dull the sharpness of your tongue, Mayu."

Mayu scoffed. "Time's naught but an illusion, you old gasbag." Here she winked. "And I'm not one to let an illusion get the upper hand on me now am I?"

"You most certainly aren't."

Many years had passed without Mayu and her _originality_. The avatar had sorely missed her friendship in that time. There was no one there to question everything he did, or show him how to do it properly. There was no little wild airbender to liven up his life when honor seemed to drag him down.

There was no Mayu. And life without her, he decided, was a life emptied of all fun.

"You know why I'm here." It was a statement, not a question. The sound of her voice was playfully childish, as he'd always remembered her, but this time it held something else.

Roku couldn't help but smile, even if it was a little sad. "I do."

Her voice held the fate of all things, even spirits. Even the avatar. Her voice was filled to the brim with death. But, as he noted pleasantly, it was a defeated death.

Mayu walked to him and took his hand. He held it gently, feeling it was nothing but a child's hand within his wrinkled, calloused one. He looked into the eyes of a woman, but still one too young for death. She smiled.

"Let's go you old fool and a half."

---

The screwed up child of Lord of the Rings and Twilight Princess. Not sure how it happened, but I'm definitely not leaving them alone again.

It's not one of my best, but I kind of like it. Well, I'm off to play more TP…because I'm slow as a snail on a Monday morning. And no…I have no idea what that means.

**MCL**


	39. Eyes of the Beholder

**Eyes of the Beholder  
**For #99: Color

--

_/All things, living or dead, have a face./ _

Sometimes he wished he could feel the wind on his _own _face. But he'd lost that years ago.

A thousand eyes stared into the pool of water beneath his wooded temple, but not one staring back was his.

Oh, they were beautiful eyes, yes. One was a particular shade of blue not found in nature that held within it a mother's love. Another was a terrifying shade of gold carrying with it contempt for all things living.

This one was violet and that one gray. Both belonged to the same face, the same sad smile as he took it away.

Here there were the greens of the proud, strong earthbenders. There were the icy blues of the Water Tribes, and next to them the wise grays of the Air Nomads.

Each was put away in its own special corner. Each had a place in the darkness of his soul. Yet, no matter how many he took, none could fill the place of _his _face.

No violets or grays or blues or golds could fill the place of ruby eyes that had sparkled as the moonlight danced across their surface. The pale of the Fire Nation and Air Nomads were nothing compared to the snow white skin underneath the pitch black waterfall that had cascaded from his head.

No face will ever replace the perfection he lost. But—staring into the eyes of a curious lemur—that would never stop him.

_/And all faces are **mine.**/_

--

Bet you'll NEVER guess who it's about:P I thought of the quote surrounding the main section and it exploded from there. Hope you like it. I had wanted to upload two stories today, one more in so in the morning and the other late tonight, but I'm supposed to be at Christmas Eve dinner here in about an hour and a half. So, I hope you guys don't mind the closeness of these updates. :P

Merry Christmas and God Bless!

**MCL**


	40. Warmth

**Warmth  
**For #85: Fresh Rain

---

The way the wind ran soft fingers through her hair, lifting up the edges and twirling them into precious curls made a cold shiver run down her spine.

She pulled the shawl closer around her. She'd been born in the far south on a pole where the winters are harsh and the wind even worse. Cold, freezing, icy, she had known them all before she knew the words to call them. No, the cold wasn't something that had ever bothered Katara.

That was before she knew heat. Not the heat from a fire or a warm blanket, but the innocent warmth of a hug. The pure gesture of holding hands to warm the fingers and tossing aside a blanket to let the soft animals of your bodies curl around each other on cool Northern Earth Kingdom nights.

She'd learned what _true _warmth was then, and that only made it harder to let it go.

Katara cringed as the shawl ran across one of her old wounds. She half thought droplets of blood would start seeping through the edges of the phantom bandage.

It had been four years to the day since the warmth she'd come to love had been brutally torn away from her in a clash of elements and spirit. In that time all she allowed herself to know was the cold of loss. She'd decided that that cold was the worst of all.

She had refused to look at any one else the way she had him. Countless men came asking for her hand, but she turned them all down with haunted eyes and sad face. She had been but a shell of the person she used to be.

Bending hadn't even fascinated her.

Sokka had tried to help her. He wanted her to find someone, to get over her love like he was forced to get over Yue. He wanted to tell her everything he knew about the cold and how to find new warmth in unexpected places. He wanted to help his baby sister walk through the darkness, but Iroh stopped him with a look.

He knew she had to walk her path alone, and find the warmth herself.

The wind lifted her undone, smoothed down hair off her shoulders. It made it dance, pulling at the little loops still left behind. Katara smiled softly as the cold shiver ran down her back again. The smile grew as the wind picked up her shawl and danced it out of her reach, letting the slight bump on her abdomen shine through.

A soft rain began to fall. She swore she could taste his warm tears in the drops and his voice in the wind whispering that he couldn't be happier.

---

Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you had a good one! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I was gone most of the time. And, on sad note, I've beaten Twilight Princess now and it's just sad when you beat a good game. But oh well, more time for writing.

This piece is happy……ish. Well, I hope you like it anyway. I worked hard on it. :D

Love ya's,  
**mycrazylife**


	41. Dragon of the West

**Dragon of the West  
**For #112: Last Words

---

My name will live on in this world.

It will carry on the wind through the trees and deep forests. It will fly over mountains and brush across the valleys. The seas will not contain it, not bar it from distant shores where hungry children sit upon the beaches waiting for the taste.

The elements will not stop my name from spreading far and wide like a wildfire.

And like a wildfire, my tale will burn you. It will creep upon you in the dead of silence, spring forth from the mouths of those who've heard of it before, and encase your soul in an inescapable inferno. Tears may overflow the safe boundaries of your eyes, and your heart may be deeply touched—or harshly wrenched.

You will grieve for a man you never knew, and wish that the tale had never reached your ears. Some part of you, some masochistic piece of your fragile soul will grieve more that the story is finished than had ever been told.

Yes, my name will live on. But the man behind the name—the benevolent smile, the tired voice, the loving eyes—will be as the soft touches of time; always there but long forgotten.

---

Written to Iroh's voice, because the old man needs it. I know that it's a bit ambiguous, but it was one of those things that you have a sentence stuck in your head and it just blooms from there. In a way it ties in to **Silken Memories.**

Here's to hoping you enjoyed it!  
**mycrazylife**


	42. Last Days, Part One

**I am deeply sorry for not posting lately, but it's amazing how much can blow up in the matter of a few days. But, as I promised, I would have these done by New Years. Well, New Years where _I_ live. So, I have compiled roughly 36 prompts into 2 chapters in hopes of getting this done fast. I will also take the time to say here that I am going on hiatus after I finish this until further notice. Sorry, but ya know I love ya's. **

**Warning: **Language, but not anything to be overly worried over. Possibly slight innuendos ;p.

**Enjoy, and review please!**

**----**

_76: Fingertips (Lee/Meng)_

They barely touched his skin, but the sixteen year old could tell that it sent shivers down her old friend's spine.

_77: Fur/Fuzzy (Appa/?)_

Aang had gone off to train with the corn chip tasting Guru, leaving Appa to roam around for a bit. He flew around the temple; eyes closed imagining what it used to be, when he hit something. It was big and furry, and extraordinarily soft. He opened his large eyes to gaze into a matching, albeit more feminine, pair. As he blinked, the female bison flew around the corner playfully, beckoning him to follow with her tail. But before he could follow, he heard the familiar sound of a bison whistle demanding he return to Aang. He growled.

"I'm going to kill you Aang."

_78: paper cut (Bumi/?) _

Bumi watched the young girl dance away, towards her lovers open arms. He smiled. _It's not heartbreak, _he told himself. _Just a paper cut. _

_80: perfume/cologne (Bato/?)_

He was well aware of Earth Kingdom customs, especially those of Earth Kingdom nuns. He knew of their vows of abstinence, but damn, it felt like _years _since he got some. Before he could stop, he found himself sauntering up to an innocent young woman that'd come to buy some perfume. _At least it's not a nun, _he thought wryly.

He leaned on the side of the wall with his good arm and gave her a playful smirk. Usually, that was enough for him, but she seemed to hold composure a little better. So, he pulled out something he swore he never would again: Hakoda's pick up lines.

"Baby, if you were a booger I'd pick you first."

_81: stinky (follow up to #80)_

Bato walked back to his tent tossing foul words every which way. Finally back in the safety of his temporary home, he screamed. "Why in the HELL did she have platypus bear shit?!"

_82: dirty laundry (Suki/Sokka)_

Sokka couldn't have been happier. He was married to a beautiful woman, who had just given birth to a beautiful baby boy. His child would never have to see the ravages of war, and he would never suffer through losing someone he loved before their time. He was truly the happiest man alive.

So happy, in fact, that he had told his wife that _he _would wash the dirty laundry until she was able to fully function again. Which is where he is now: getting ready to wash a load of clothes. He cast a glance at them and smirked. _Hmm, mostly mine. Shouldn't be too hard. _

In the other room, Suki heard a scream and loud thud. Weakly laughing, she smiled down at their son. "I think daddy just found his dirty socks."

_83: Fruity Shampoo(Mai/Zuko)_

He didn't know quite what had gotten into Mai that she had thrown him like one of her daggers onto the ground. She'd only joined the "good" side a few days ago, and she's already jumping his bones. He was confused, but when she began nibbling, he figured whatever it was _he liked it. _

Elsewhere, two animals sat on the edge of the campfire with far more advanced hearing than the rest. One's eyes, while already large, grew twice their original size while the other could hardly contain his laughter.

"What did you _do?!_" The bison roared, causing Aang to look his way curiously. The crafty little lemur could hold his laughter no longer.

"Washed his hair with a fruit that doubles as an aphrodisiac," he stated simply. "I figured after the hell I'd put him through, he deserved _one night _of rest."

Appa groaned. "I don't think he's gonna get any rest tonight." The lemur smirked, falling into another fit of laughter.

_84: Stuffy Room (Pakku/Kana)_

You could cut the tension in the room with a stick, the two elders thought. The air was tight and filled with smoke. It smelled old and unclean, Pakku noted. He mentioned this to the woman across from him, in hopes of starting up a conversation that was 60 years overdue. She stared at him, locking old blue eyes with old blue eyes.

"Ass."

_87: Unwashed Bodies (Cabbage Man/Cabbages….Nomads/Cabbages…Cabbage Man)_

He'd escaped alive the last time they met, but his poor cabbages had suffered. This time, he didn't think he'd be so lucky.

They came in droves. Almost twice the number they were last, he noticed. Fear filled him as what seemed to be the leader, a half shirtless man with a dumbfounded look on his face that smelled of strange smoke, wrapped an arm around him.

"Heeey," the nomad smiled, his body odor overwhelming the poor cabbage vendor. "We're gonna travel with you know, o-_kay!" _

_88: Clean (Kantu/Beru)_

Kantu cried, wishing to be home with his beloved Beru in his _clean _house with his _clean _garden watching his _clean _wife _CLEAN THINGS! _

_89: Strawberries (Toph/Sokka) _

He was surprised to see that she didn't at all taste like dirt, as he was expecting. No, it was more of a strawberry taste. _Must be a rich thing._

_90: Blood (Smellerbee/Longshot)_

They both knew death was inevitable, and that it would come to great them in the form of "government officials" in dark green. They knew that, here at the bottom of the damned lake, they would take their last breath. Even so, when the cold stone pierced clean through her chest, shattering her lung and collapsing her to the ground in a puddle of her own blood, Longshot screamed and let arrows fly from his hand as if they were the very stones the enemy through at him.

_91: Dirt (Companion to #83)_

"Be right back." Sokka yawned, loosening his belt has he headed off towards the woods.

"DON'T GO THAT WAY!" Toph screamed, a horrified expression on her face.

"Why not?!" Sokka whined but quickly stopped as he watched the earthbender begin to shake, lifting her dirt covered feet off the ground.

"You _don't _want to know."

_92: Ice(Snow) Cream (Aang/Toph)_

"What _is _this stuff, Twinkle Toes?" the Blind Bandit cried out. She flung the spoon full of whatever that cold stuff was at the boy across from her and grabbed her head with the other.

"Snow Cream! It's pure snow mixed with cream and cooled," he explained. Deftly, Aang scooped another small spoonful and held it close to the Bandit's blushing face. "Here, try some more. Just don't eat it too fast or you'll get brain freeze."

_93: Sweat (Oma/Shu)_

His face glistened with perspiration as he stared at the fruit of his hard work. _One down, _he thought happily as he patted the sides of his new tunnel. The ground beneath him shook as the end of his tunnel was blown apart. Gritting his teeth he walked to the end, where the injustice to his fine tunnel had been done. To his surprise, it was not a badgermole that had done it. His lover, who'd yet to break a sweat, stood with a triumphant look on her face.

"This marks my fifteenth," she exclaimed proudly. Curiously, she looked about his tunnel. "How many do you have, Shu?"

_94: Alcohol (Ty Lee/Azula friendship)_

The princess awoke with a pounding headache. The rays of sunlight filtering into the room did nothing to help her. She decided angrily to have the "bastard responsible for the alcohol" at the celebration party last night "hanged, disemboweled, and _burned" _for allowing this to happen to her.

She unhurriedly made her way to the vanity, grumbling all the way. She sat on the soft stool and raised her eyes to meet the equivalent in the glass before her. However, those that stared back at her looked quite different, although both were red. In fact, she noticed, _everything _about her looked different. Almost as if she belonged to the circus. Then it clicked.

"TY LEE!"

_96: Distinctive taste of a kiss (Katara/Zuko) _

She didn't know what it was that made her want to throw him on his back and give him what he deserved. Of course, she had a feeling it was that "accidental" kiss that he gave her before Sokka burst into the camp. _I mean come **on**_she cried out mentally, _where did a **prince **learn to kiss like **that** and make it look like an **accident!" **_

_97: Ocean Water (Companion to #96/Toko)_

Zuko was _beyond _confused. What had he done to anger her? Was it the kiss? He scoffed, it wasn't meant for _her. _It was meant for the blind girl.

_Oh, _he cringed at his newfound realization; _maybe I shouldn't have **told **her it was meant for Toph. _

_98: Book (Zei/Books)_

There was a simplistic beauty in picking through the pages of a book, devouring every word and soaking in the feeling until it becomes a part of your very being. The fascination of finding new worlds, new loves and so many new things to delve into. That, perhaps, is why he stayed.

---

**Part 1. **Part 2 to come shortly. I promise to have _everything _up today. Sorry, again. For those of you who want an explanation, check out my blog. The link is in my profile.

**MCL**


	43. 100 Years

**100 Years  
**For #119: Endings  
---

So much can happen in a hundred years' time. A war can break out, a nation destroyed, and an icon of hope lost. But the beauty of time is that not all wars can last forever, and anything destroyed can be rebuilt.

Yet the greatest beauty of time is that not all things lost are lost forever.

Hope returned. What had taken a nation a hundred years, thousands of soldiers' lives, and three rulers to conquer was reclaimed in less than a year by a group of five kids and one old man.

As time passed on, the war had become a legend. Peace began to work its way through the land. An avatar fell in love, a prince became a king, and an old man was given the greatest gift of all: tea. A line of teashops was opened in Iroh's name across every Earth Kingdom province, all Fire Nation Islands, and both of the poles. The uncle of the ragtag group of rebels couldn't have been happier, and he died an even older man with a smile on his face.

At the end of things, Aang could hardly pass a village without hearing some form of the Legend of the 100 Year War. But, he thought with joy, that's the way to remember the war. As nothing more than a legend about a flying boy, a hot headed prince, a waterbending master, a retired general, a blind bandit, a water tribe warrior, and _lots _of cabbage abuse.


	44. Once Upon a Time

**Once Upon A Time  
**For #120: Beginnings

----

"Great Gran-Gran!" the young girl called out. After spotting her grandmother playing with an old gliding toy, the young one ran over and climbed up on her lap. "Will you tell me a story, Gran-Gran?" she asked innocently.

The great grandmother laughed and hugged her little girl tight. "Of course, little one," she cooed. "Now, what story do you want to hear? The one about the moon and ocean spirits?"

"No Gran-Gran!" the little girl giggled. "Tell me _The Legend of Aang._"

"Sweetie, that story is _so_ long. Are you sure you want to hear it? 'Cause I won't stop once I start," she threatened playfully. She knew what her great granddaughter would reply, and began to chuckle once the child started.

"Gran-Gran, come _on. _That story's got bending, fighting, penguins, and _lots _of romance. It's the perfect legend."

"Oh alright," the old woman laughed. Blue eyes clouded over in remembrance before she began her tale. "Well, it started out like all good stories start: with a quick tempered young waterbender, a sarcastic, meat loving warrior, and a boy in an iceberg that would change the world forever."


	45. Last Days, Part 2 Complete

**Part Two**

_----_

_100: Blindness (Katara)_

"Aunt Wu," Katara asked the fortune teller upon their second visit to her village. The older woman smiled, motioning for her to continue. "My fore---your predictions, they've not come true." Wu laughed, waving her hand around above the great flame centered in the room. Smoke rose, twisting every which way, and eventually settling into the figure of a teary eyed maiden holding a dying young man.

"Your heart is already open to the possibilities, young Katara," the fortune teller smiled. "But it is your _eyes _that are closed."

_101: Scenery (Lu Ten)_

He hated to see the mark that fire left upon the world. It destroyed all that it touched, burning even the hand that feeds it. There is no going on with life as if nothing happened when the flames erupt.

Staring at the long expanse of territory newly added to the Fire Nation, Lu Ten grew sick.

"He will come back," a young girl smiled up at him. He remembered her as one of the captives the Rough Rhinos took from the village by the mountain. She was an orphan now; the last survivor of her village.

"Who will?" he asked softly.

"The Avatar," she said, eyes softly glowing with an ethereal light he'd never before seen. "He will come back, and may the spirits walk with those who cross him, for Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

Lu Ten turned away, laughing nervously. "So the Avatar is a woman, huh?" He turned back to the young green eyed child, but found that she was gone. All that remained were a set of footprints where she stood; the largest footprints he'd ever laid eyes on.

"_We once were." _

_102: Nostalgic Memory Prompted by Sight (Iroh)_

He bent, fighting against his old bones to pick up a leaf that had fallen. Holding it between his thumb and forefinger, he held it out to the young water tribe warrior beside him. "I met with the spirits, and asked why they took my son." The old man began, tears pricking the back of his eyes as he carried the leaf and tea cup in his hands. "They said, '_You must learn what it is to lose a son, for he will not be the only one._"

He let the leaf go, smiling as it danced in the wind. Silently, he remembered a time when he used to walk these hills with Lu Ten, and then with Zuko. Now, turning his head to the young man beside him, he walked with a _new _son.

Yet, he could still feel the two he failed walking beside him, laughing like the children they once were.

_103: Gorgeous Boy/Girl (Toph/Teo **cutest couple EVER!**)_

Toph had never really been out into the real world. Her parent's had always sheltered her; hid her away from eyes that would judge her. What she had soon came to learn, was that while they had the best intentions by keeping those from judging her, they kept _other _comments at bay as well. Even through Earth Rumbles, she wasn't that out there for people her own age to see.

Iroh supposed this sheltered life she had once led was the reason for her current attitude. The blush, the sigh, the young man in the wheel chair being propelled off the mountain at high speed by a misplaced—or was it?—avalanche. _Ah, _the old man smiled, _to be young and in love. _

_104: Something out of place (**older **Zuko/Mai)_

He walked in the room nonchalantly, yet still carrying that royal flair to him that attracted her in the first place. She watched him carefully. Her eyes studied the way he walked—_like an assassin, _she smiled.It was lightly, so that only the most trained could hear his footsteps, yet with the unmistakable grace of someone at peace with themselves.

Mai smiled. He was so easily falling into her trap. Her insanely, and completely innocent free trap.

She sat behind the throne, quietly awaited for her target to come further into range. She wanted him to pay _dearly _for the hardships he'd caused. However, when he began to shed the robes of a Fire Lord—in return showing a very _inviting _stomach area—all bets were off.

Mai shook her head. She would not lose to the bastard. Not yet anyways. She turned her eyes back to where he stood. Her eyes widened with fear.

"Thought you'd trick me?" a very sultry voice mumbled in her ear. She fought off the urge to melt. "Fighting me?" It was like he could read her mind. In all probability he could. Mai cursed. "You never were a good fighter." His lips brushed against her skin, just enough to make her surrender. And surrender she did.

"How did you know?" she barely managed.

"You're really becoming sloppy. You left your robes by the door."

_105: warm colors (Azula/Sokka…someone asked about that I think)_

"You're a brainless son of a bitch Sokka!"

"At least I don't walk around like I have fishing hooks jammed up by ass!"

"Get out of my sight!"

"It's my damn house!"

"Fine, I'll go!"

"Wait!"

-sigh-"What, peasant?"

"You forgot your stupid red shirt, cold bitch."

_106: sunlight on water (Katara/everyone)_

Air, earth, and fire stood in the forest watching the water dance in her element. They became entranced as the sun came out, highlighting her every feature. Air started heating up, earth felt like it could fly away, and fire was a breath away from showing sunlight what it could _really _do to water.

Katara managed to glance up, seeing the three men hiding in the nearby forest. Screaming, she sent a torrent of water their way, freezing them halfway up a tree. Iroh walked by smiling.

"You have learned a very important lesson young ones. 'Never spy on a girl when her soul is not the only thing bared to her element. It could get quite dangerous.'"

_107: music box (Pathik)_

He listened to the tuning, the soft melody and sweetness. All he wished was to trap the beauty in a box, and keep her to himself forever. _Alas, _he sighed. _She is as music itself: only meant to be heard, not felt. _

_108: "our" song (Iroh, Zuko, Kataang's Baby)_

Iroh smiled as he watched Katara cradling her child. Even though the young girl shared no blood to him or to Zuko, they both felt a connection. Perhaps that's why—he decided when he thought back to that day—that Zuko had taken the child in arms and sang to her in the most beautiful voice he could muster a song of falling leaves, and of a war she would never have to see.

_109: Sound of Night (Roku/?)_

Her eye twitched in frustration. She was angry, and only a fool wouldn't notice. "Idiot," she murmured, eyes trained upon the sight before her. Roku, high and mighty Avatar, was in the company of a young woman that he'd taken quite a liking to. Only, he was the Avatar, and as the Avatar he believed he was untouchable by love. Only hardships come from it, Mayu remembered him saying once.

She really hated it when he let his duties overpower his own needs. "Yes, you dumb idiot, _love is a need," _she murmured violently to herself. "You're going to get with that girl tonight, or I'm going to kill you." Mayu stressed out the last two words, making them seem almost like she was singing.

She smirked. He couldn't hear her. The fool had yet to master the listening to the wind as she had. She could hear all they were saying, but he was deaf to her devious plots. But, she thought as her smirk only grew, _precious there can hear what I'm saying **if I let her. **_

By the end of the night, the young woman in Roku's company was clinging tightly to his robes refusing to let go. She kept mumbling something about angry spirits and psychotic birds. The Avatar had no idea what she was saying, but something in Mayu's eyes made him very afraid to question it.

_110: doorbell (the mechanist, Toph, Sokka, and Aang convo.)_

"What is it?"

"I don't know, I've never seen one before."

"Is it like a door knocker?"

"No, no not at all!"

"The what is it?"

"I call it a _doorbell. _See, press here and…"

_DING DONG_

"A bell rings throughout the whole temple, signaling someone's here."

"Nice."

"Weird."

_DING DONG…DING DONG…DING DONG_

"Okay Aang, that's enough."

_113: deaf (Sokka/Toph)_

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I SAID YOU'RE A DUMB IDIOT SNOOZLES!"

Aang cast a sly look towards Zuko, who was wearing a smirk of his own. "They make a perfect couple don't they.

Zuko's smirk only widened. "Yeah, deaf blind and definitely dumb."

_114: Too Loud to Talk (Katara, companion to 113)_

The racket continued. Toph and Sokka both screaming, but neither one really understanding the other. Katara could only thank the spirits Toph couldn't bend as well in her old age.

"I swear you can't hear anything in this place." She mumbled.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY KATARA? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! SPEAK UP SIS! I SAW YOUR MOUTH MOVING!"

"Aang, honey, when are we going home?"

_115: alarm clock (Meng/Lee)_

CUCKOOOOOOOO!!!!! oink!

Meng rolled over and whispered in her husband's nice sized ear. "I predict they will either shut up, or they'll be dinner." She smiled as he got up and walked outside. _So predictable, _she mumbled.

CUCKOOOOO—THUD!

"Guess what's for breakfast?!"

_116: pillow talk (Meng/Lee)_

She was mumbling into her pillow incoherently, but Lee thought he'd heard a few howls coming from somewhere inside the dankness. Of all the definitions of pillow talk that he had heard, he didn't think the death threats she was giving hers really counted.

_117: birdsong(Aunt Wu, companion to the two pieces above)_

"Did you hear that Aunt Wu?" a young girl asked the aged woman. "It sounds like a bird was hit with a shovel."

Aunt Wu laughed. "Wait 'til she drops the big bomb on him. The poor boy will kill all those hybrid pigs thinking he has to fatten her up like a mother hog."

_118: Red (Ty Lee)_

Azula held up her arm, amazed that her brother could actually land a satisfactory blow on her. "It's red, your highness. You'll need to rest for a bit."

"No she's fine! It's more of a pinkish, purplish, bluish color really. Like, a…a…" Ty Lee cut in.

"Bruise? Whelp?" the doctor supplied. The young acrobat shook her head.

"No more of a 'ee' sound to it."

"Uncooked meat?" Mai smirked. Azula scowled at her, and nearly flipped her a finger.

"That's it!" Ty Lee burst into smiles. "How do you always know what to say?! Are you psycho?"

---

I redid it. This completes all 120 prompts as I had them written down. Sorry for the screw ups and everything, but I did get it done. Hopefully, not a lot of you read them because of the alert system. Now, it's fixededed and much better. And yes, I meant to spell it that way. Thanks for all the reviews, support, and awesomeness you guys.

**MCL**


End file.
